Held
by angelsinstead
Summary: Something eerie is calling Ethan back to Wyndemere. Meanwhile, Kristina prepares to say good bye to Port Charles and leave for Yale. What does fate have in store for both Kristina and Ethan?
1. Destiny

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Ethan*~

He was on his way back to Spoon Island despite his promise to Luke that he wouldn't return to Wyndemere again. Something was drawing him to the abandoned halls. Maybe his father was right; maybe he was under some sort of Cassadine spell- but no matter what the circumstance, Ethan could not keep away from the spooky castle upon the island. As he neared the shore, he thought about what Luke had said about love; how it made a person selfish.

*I shouldn't listen to Luke's stupid philosophies on love,* Ethan said to himself as he stepped off the boat and onto the soft, dark earth. His eyes were on Wyndemere in the dying sunshine. There was another place he was supposed to be, but he wouldn't make it there. Instead, Wyndemere had some eerie hold on him, drawing him in.

*This time I will find what it is I seek,* Ethan thought to himself as he entered the dark castle. He knew he was approaching his own destiny.

~*Kristina*~

It was the night of her going-away party, and she could not wait to see Ethan, but where was he? All the guests had been arriving, one by one, but she did not see him anywhere. Krissy looked agitated as she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He wouldn't just let her leave without saying good bye, would he? Could fate really be all that cruel?

Tears stung at her eyes, but she wouldn't shed them. She was leaving everyone behind, her beloved family, her friends, and... Ethan. It hurt so much, but she kept telling herself she had to do this. Ethan had rejected her for the last time. And she had told herself that if she got accepted into Yale, it would be a sure sign that fate was calling her away from Port Charles and from Ethan. Maybe he had been right all along. Maybe they did not belong together. But the entire time her heart was crying out, "No! Don't leave him!"

"Krissy, what's wrong?" Alexis asked, seeing the sad, faraway expression in her daughter's eyes.

"It's nothing, Mom. It's just that I'm gonna miss all of you so much..." Kristina spoke, not wanting to admit the truth her heart was screaming out; that she belonged with Ethan.

"I'm only a phone call away," Alexis promised as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you, Mom," Krissy spoke as she hugged her mother tightly.

~*Ethan*~

"I know you're in here!" Ethan called out as he stepped into the tunnel at Wyndemere. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" His voice echoed back to him in the tunnel; a strange, eerie sound that sent an icy spark of fear travelling up his spine.

*Now I am just scaring myself,* Ethan thought with a devilish smirk. But the truth stood right beside him. Ethan truly was NOT alone in the tunnel. And very soon the truth was staring him in the face.

Stepping forward, deeper into the tunnel, Ethan could see a strange white light. "Who's there?" he demanded, raising his lantern high in an attempt to see what lay ahead of him.

There was the sinister sound of laughter as Ethan saw a woman standing before him in a long white gown. Her skin was so deathly pale, she could have been a ghost. "What the-?" Ethan gasped.

"Hello, Ethan," she said. "I have been waiting for you."

~*Kristina*~

The last of the guests were now leaving the party, and Kristina was set to leave in the early morning. "Ethan, where are you?" she said quietly where no one else could hear her.

She held her cell phone in her hand, staring at it. *I should call him,* she thought. *Just to see if he got side-tracked and if he's coming to say good bye.*

Her finger was poised to send the call, but for some reason she couldn't. *I guess I never meant that much to him afterall," she sadly thought, a tear rushing hotly down her cheek.

"Come on, Kristina, it's time to go home," Alexis called out to her daughter. "You need a good night's sleep; you're leaving early in the morning."

Staring out the window, Kristina was thinking of Ethan. "Okay, Mom," she finally said, leaving to go back to the lake house with her mother and Molly.

When morning came, Kristina grabbed her bags in which she had packed the day before and said her farewells to Alexis and Molly. "I love you, guys," she said, kissing them both and giving them huge hugs.

"Don't you want me to drive you to the airport?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"I'm a big girl, Mom. I can make it to the airport just fine," Kristina promised as a cab was already waiting for her outside.

"Okay, honey, but text me just as soon as you get on the plane..." Alexis insisted.

"I will, Mom," answered Kristina as she made her way out the door.

"I love you!" Molly called out as she watched her big sister go. Molly and Alexis hugged each other tight after Krissy had left.

"Things sure won't be the same here without her," Alexis said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I miss her already," Molly agreed.

In the cab on the way to the airport, Kristina was glancing down at her cell phone once again, her thoughts on Ethan. He hadn't even bothered to call, and she found that inexcusable. Should she call him? What would she say? She didn't want to sound like the whiny child he had accused her of being during all those times he had claimed she was too young for him. Suddenly the cab she was in picked up speed as the driver appeared to be making some dangerously sharp turns.

"What's going on?" Krissy cried out when she realized they weren't headed toward the airport.

The driver didn't answer, and Kristina became fearful. "Let me out of this car!" she screamed when it was apparant that the driver was taking her toward the outskirts of Port Charles upon a gravel road that was remote and deserted.

Suddenly the car came to a crashing halt along the side of the road somewhere, causing Kristina to lurch forward precariously in her seat. The car door came open abruptly and a strange-looking man stood there staring at her. "Who are you... and what's going on?" Kristina demanded as she frowned at the man.

The man reached out for Kristina, grabbing her in his arms and tugging her out of the car. She kicked and screamed, but he forced her into a dark van and pushed her into the back. She reached around in the darkness for her cell phone but realized she had dropped it during the struggle. Moments later the van drove away with Kristina locked up inside. 


	2. Trapped

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Kristina*~

The van came to a screeching halt on yet another deserted road. Kristina hit her head against an interior wall as she was pitched forward into blackness. She was disoriented when her captors finally pulled her from the back of the van. They handled her roughly, speaking to each other in a strange, foreign language. "Let me go," she sobbed as one of them grabbed her arm, forcing a hypodermic needle deep into her flesh. A moment later, she had gone limp within his arms.

When she awoke again, she realized she was being held in some sort of a cell. The wall behind her consisted of rough stone and the floor was formed of hardened earth. The air was damp and musky, reminding her of some sort of wine cellar. "Where am I?" she whispered as she sat up on the metal cot to have a look around. There were metal bars directly in front of her and what appeared to be some sort of tunnel which led off into the distance. Her surroundings was dark, dank, and frightening. There was the distinct sound of water dripping somewhere in the distance as Kristina imagined all sorts of creepy-crawly insects moving all over the walls. Shuddering in trepidation, she only wanted to go home. *So much for going to Yale,* she thought as huge tears filled her eyes.

Hot tears made trails down her face as she thought of her fate. Who was keeping her captive here? Was it one of her father's enemies? Would she ever be free? What did they have planned for her? The questions left her paralyzed. She sat on the edge of the cot, wishing only to be free. *I'll never see Ethan again,* she was thinking as she remembered her party the night before and that sadly Ethan hadn't shown. She wished she could have given him one last hug... or perhaps even a kiss. Life was so unfair. Now she'd probably die, and she'd never see him again... never have the chance to touch him...

"If I could only see you once more..." Kristina murmured softly as she was thinking of Ethan.

~*Ethan*~

"Helena!" Ethan gasped as he saw the woman in white standing before him.

She gazed at him, smiling wickedly. "You've walked right into my trap," she said, looking quite pleased about it.

"What's going on?" he asked in agitation as two of her burly thugs had grabbed him.

"I have a task for you, young Spencer," she said.

"Get your Goddamn hands off me!" Ethan cried out as he struggled against men who held him.

"Detain him!" Helena called out to her henchmen. "Don't let him escape!"

Ethan fought with all his strength, but Helena's thugs were brutal. Soon he had been beaten and lay unconscious at Helena's feet. "You know what to do with him!" Helena commanded her accomplices. Moments later, a lethargic Ethan was drug away.

~*Kristina*~

Kristina was resting quietly upon the cot when a noise brought her to awareness. There was the sound of metal scraping against metal as her captors entered the cell. She sat up quickly, hoping for blessed escape. Again they spoke in some sort of foreign tongue as they labored to drag an unconscious man across the floor. Krissy's eyes got huge, seeing that it was Ethan who was being brought into the cell. "Ethan!" she gasped, running to his side.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at the two thugs who were swiftly leaving the cell. The two men did not answer as they locked the door behind them and disappeared through the tunnel.

"Ethan..." Krissy murmured, pressing her hand against his cheek. He looked so very still and deathly pale.

*Ohhh God, let him be alright,* she quietly prayed.

His flesh was warm as she felt a gust of his breath against her hand. Gently she lifted his head, cradling it in her lap. "Ethan, please wake up," she pleaded.

"Please Ethan. I need you to be alright..."

Ethan moaned, starting to regain his awareness. A moment later, his eyes opened, and he looked up at Krissy. "Where are we?" he murmured, his voice slightly slurred.

"I dunno..." she answered, bending down to place light kisses all over his face.

He shuddered, feeling Kristina's gentle kisses as he remembered Helena and being beaten-up by her goons. "Kristina, Helena Cassadine is holding us here," he informed her as he sat up carefully, his cheeks tingling from the soft imprints of her kisses.

"Helena?" Kristina repeated, a puzzled expression upon her face. "What could she possibly want with us?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's nothing good," Ethan responded as he drew her into his arms.

"You're supposed to be at Yale," he reminded as he held her close as though to comfort her.

"I was on my way to the airport when I got abducted..."

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry about last night. I got distracted," he informed her. "I guess that's what Helena wanted, to lure me into her lair..."

"How are we gonna get out of here, Ethan?" Kristina asked as she snuggled up against his chest. "What's that horrible woman gonna do to us?"

"I don't know. But I promise I'll keep you safe."

Gazing into his amazing eyes, Kristina was certain he meant every word. As terrible as it all was, there was no one she'd rather be imprisoned with but Ethan. Hugging him tightly, she pressed her cheek against his heartbeat. *I love you, Ethan,* she whispered to him in her mind.


	3. Wicked

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Three: Wicked*~

Hours later, Helena arrived at the cell, staring wickedly through the iron bars at Kristina and Ethan. Even though he was still feeling some vertigo, Ethan rose to his feet to confront her. "Why are you holding Kristina and I here in this prison?" he demanded. "It's bad enough you had your goons attack me and lock me up in this shit-hole, but why are you doing this to Krissy? Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, young Spencer," said Helena as she gave Ethan one of her infamous sinister smiles. "You and Kristina are here for a purpose, and I cannot let you go."

"What purpose?" Kristina spoke up. "When my father finds out you've kidnapped me, he's going to totally lose it and he'll -!"

"Silence!" Helena screeched as she placed a frosty glare onto Kristina. "If you speak to me again in that tone, young lady, you will regret it! You're nothing but horrible little brat, just like your mother!"

Kristina was seething as she heard Helena bad-mouth her mother. How she hated this evil woman! There was no doubt that Helena was dangerous and demented.

"What could you possibly want with us?" Ethan asked as he lightly touched Kristina's arm in a comforting gesture. He didn't want Helena to separate them or to hurt Kristina. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Kristina was torn away from him now.

Once again, Helena gave her captives a macabre smile. "I wish to be presented with a Cassadine heir," Helena stated. "The resulting child will be both a Spencer and a Cassadine."

"I will raise Luke's grandchild," Helena said as she laughed wickedly.

"Wait a second..." Ethan said as Helena's twisted plans came to light. "You want Kristina and me to...?"

"Yes, the two of you shall give me a child. An heir. And if you do not, you will pay the price," Helena explained in a cold voice. She stared at Kristina hatefully as though she wanted to strangle her and cause her great harm. "You better cooperate with me or you'll regret it."

"You're a sick, twisted, evil -!" Kristina began as she pounded her fists against the iron bars of the cell with all the fury she longed to unleash onto Helena.

"Kristina," said Ethan as he pulled her away from the iron bars and into his embrace. He caressed her hair as he tried to calm her. He didn't like the way Helena was looking at Krissy as though she wanted to brutally torture her. Kristina was sobbing as Ethan took her in his embrace. Being kidnapped and hearing Helena's evil demands had been far too much for Kristina. She held onto Ethan as she cried. Watching the tender scene, Helena laughed cruelly.

"Awww, how touching. You too look incredible together. You'll make a beautiful baby; my heir," said Helena. "I'll be back in the morning and we'll discuss my plans in further detail. Until then, behave yourselves, and no harm shall befall you."

"Go away, you nasty, wrinkled-up, demented witch!" Kristina yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. Must I send Thor in to punish you already?" Helena asked in a sickening-sweet voice. "You better keep her in line, young Spencer... or she's going to suffer greatly... and that's a promise."

"Don't touch Kristina," Ethan hissed. He could withstand whatever this wicked woman dished out at him, but he couldn't bear to see Kristina hurt.

"I think you both need a lesson in humility. Cooperate fully or you'll pay the price," Helena insisted in a cold voice before she walked away from the cell. She disappeared down the nearby tunnel, followed by a couple of her burly thugs.

"God, I hate her," Kristina breathed after Helena had left.

"I hate her, too. She's obviously demented," Ethan said with a heavy sigh. "I know you're scared, Kristina... but you can't provoke her. She could have her thugs come into the cell and hurt you... or she could separate us."

"I need to stay with you," he said as he gazed into Kristina's eyes. "I need to protect you."

"She can hurt me. She can torture and kill me for all I care, but I will not let her hurt YOU," Ethan said as he continued to hold Kristina in his arms.

"I don't want to be separated from you, Ethan," Krissy said in a sad voice. "And I don't want her to hurt either one of us."

"Then from now on, we must cooperate with her and do everything we can not to anger her, at least until I can figure out a way out of this," Ethan said as he placed a gentle kiss upon Kristina's lips.

Krissy melted, feeling the warmth of his lips brushing against hers. His kiss instantly calmed her as he held her against him. "Come on. Let's get some sleep," Ethan coaxed as they were both exhausted and needed energy to deal with Helena in the morning.

Ethan lead Kristina over to the cot and eased her down on the thin mattress. Tenderly he covered her with the blanket as he crawled in next to her to hold her in his embrace. "Sleep now," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

Tears silently fell from Kristina's eyes as she snuggled up against Ethan's strong chest. In his arms, she did feel safe. Gradually she closed her eyes and fell asleep as he ran tender caresses up and down her back to soothe her. *How the hell will I ever get us out of this?* Ethan thought before he too had drifted off to sleep.


	4. Desire

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Four: Desire*~

After an uncomfortable night of sleeping on the cot, Kristina and Ethan were awakened when Helena and her goons appeared outside of their cell. "We brought you breakfast. You must eat every bite," Helena said with a wicked grin as a tray of food was sent in through a slot in the bars.

Ethan lifted the tray and looked at the food suspiciously. "What did you put into it? Some kind of poison?" he demanded.

Helena laughed. "Why would I poison you? I wouldn't want to harm either one of you or I would not get my heir," Helena responded. "No, there isn't any poison in the food. But there might be something else..."

"What did you put in our food?" Krissy demanded.

"I had the cook sprinkle in a little aphrodisiacs," Helena told them with a wink.

"Ohhh my God!" Ethan gasped.

"I am not eating this food, you wrinkled-up, disgusting, old-!" Kristina cried out.

"Temper, temper, my dear sweet Kristina. Aphrodisiacs aren't all you'll be getting. It's time for your fertility injection," said Helena as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

She sent her goons into the cell to grab Ethan in a powerful hold as her physician entered, Dr. Kronos and injected Kristina in the hip with a syringe. Kristina cried out and tried twisting away, but she could not escape as two of Helena's henchmen held her steady. Looking across the cell as Ethan struggled to get free and go to her side, tears rushed from Kristina's eyes. Her crazy grandmother meant business. She had laced their food with aphrodisiacs, then had given her some sort of injection to increase her chances of conception. Helena wouldn't rest until she got her 'heir.'

"We'll never give you what it is you want!" Krissy spouted off when the goons let her and Ethan go and had quickly exited their little prison.

"Ohhh I think you will, if you want to live!" responded Helena.

"I'd rather die than see you do this to Kristina," Ethan spoke up as he glared at Helena through the bars.

"Ohhh that can be arranged. Perhaps you are dispensable after all. You do have an older brother. Lucky could 'do the trick.' He could just as easily get Kristina pregnant if you can't perform. And if I have to kill her, there's always her little sister," Helena stated. "Although Molly's a bit young to have a baby..."

"Ohhh my God, you make me sick!" Kristina cried out when Helena threatened to bring Lucky or Molly into her evil plans.

Helena just laughed wickedly. "Give me what I want and I will set you both free," she promised. "It's as simple as that... unless you'd like to pay the consequences." With those words, Helena signaled to her physician and her goons and they followed her into the tunnel and disappeared out of sight.

As soon as she was gone, Kristina looked at Ethan as she rubbed her hip which continued to throb from the painful injection. "Ethan, what are we going to do?" she asked him fearfully.

"I dunno," he said quietly. "There isn't a lot we can do at the moment. It's been over 24 hours since we've eaten, and the only food that's been provided for us is laced with aphrodisiacs ... or so she says."

"So, we are just supposed to eat that?" Kristina demanded.

"Kristina, we can't starve. We have to keep our strength up so we can escape this place," Ethan said with a heavy sigh. "Yes... I do think we are going to have to eat the food."

"Wh- what will the food make us do?"

A half smile came to Ethan's face as he picked up a piece of bacon from the tray and started nibbling on it. "I don't know. I have never eaten aphrodisiacs before..." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Ethan, this isn't funny. We need to talk about our options. You aren't actually thinking of going along with that woman's plans, are you?" Kristina asked him quietly.

"Kristina, Helena's very dangerous and demented. We might not have another choice," Ethan stated. "I have to keep you safe. If I get you out of here alive, that's all that matters to me..."

"I won't have sex with you... just because that woman tells us to... and if I get pregnant, I won't hand her over my baby," Kristina said as she looked hungrily at the tray of food. She was starving, but afraid of what the effects might be. As her stomach rumbled, she went to sit down on the edge of the cot.

Ethan went to sit with her, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. "Kristina, I feel so helpless here. I want to keep you safe and get you out of this mess. But I don't know how to do it. I don't have the means to get us free right now. So, you'll just have to trust me. Trust me that I am going to do everything in my power to get us out of here, so you can go off to Yale and have the life that your parents were dreaming for you. I know you're scared now, but I am going to do everything I can to protect you," Ethan said to her. "You believe me, don't you?"

Krissy gazed into Ethan's eyes. "I believe you. None of this is your fault, Ethan," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just so scared right now..."

"I know," Ethan responded as he softly caressed her cheek. "But we are going to be okay."

Tenderly he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the kiss continued and turned to one of passion. After a moment, Kristina broke away, looking at him questioningly.

"Kristina, I need to ask you about something..."

"What?" she whispered.

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

Quietly, she nodded. "That's good, because I have feelings for you, too; though I tried to forget them. I thought you were better off if we weren't together, if you went on to Yale and met someone else a little younger. Everyone kept telling me you weren't the one for me, but I should not have listened to them," Ethan admitted. "I should have listened to MY heart... and most of all, I shouldn't have lied to you when you asked me about my feelings..."

"Will you forgive me, Kristina?" Ethan asked her softly.

"I forgive you," she told him quietly. "But I knew it all along; that we were meant to be together."

"I think that Helena knows it, too... and that's why she's doing this. She knows in the end that we can't resist each other," Ethan said with a heavy sigh.

"Ethan, what are you saying?" Kristina asked.

"I am saying I want you, Kristina," he admitted.


	5. Demands

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Five: Demands*~

After a series of fertility injections, Helena had her physician, Dr. Kronos give Kristina an exam. Dr. Kronos determined that Kristina was indeed ovulating and that it was a perfect time for Kristina to become pregnant. Helena had her henchmen return Kristina back to the cell where Ethan had worriedly paced, waiting for her return. "What did they do to you?" Ethan asked with concern as soon as she sunk down wearily onto the cot and Helena's goons had disappeared into the tunnel.

"They forced me to take off my clothes, lie down on a table, and then they..."

"They what?" Ethan asked as his eyes became dark with fury.

"They gave me a degrading internal exam," Kristina said sadly. "They also took some blood and did some other stuff..."

"I hate her, Ethan. I hate her sooo much!" she cried out.

Ever since Ethan had admitted he wanted Kristina and he had feelings for her, they had wrestled with what they should do in this precarious situation. If they didn't give in to Helena's demands shortly, they could be killed or tortured. Lucky and Molly had also been threatened. Neither of them wanted their siblings to be hurt.

"I hate her, too, Kristina," Ethan said as he pulled her close to console her. "What did they say about your exam and the tests?"

"Her psycho doctor said I am ovulating," Kristina responded. "Ethan, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We honestly don't have a lot of choices left," Ethan stated as he got up and paced the cell. He had been pacing so much lately, there should be pathway etched into the floor.

Ethan and Krissy stared at each other because they both knew what his words meant. Just then Helena appeared right outside the cell. "Well, young Spencer, have you fucked this girl yet?" she asked him.

"You are sickening and vulgar!" Ethan growled. "No, I haven't... fucked her."

"Well, why not? Is she frigid? Or are you gay?" Helena rudely questioned.

"No, she's not frigid and I'M NOT GAY!" Ethan insisted. "This is insane! Kristina and I are not sleeping together and providing you with an heir!"

"Yes, you are!" Helena said with a wicked cackle.

Helena called out for her goons and three came forward to remove Ethan from the cell. "It's time we had a little talk," she said as she ran her hand up and down Ethan's arm in a lewd caress.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, jerking his arm away from her.

"I just love toying with Luke Spencer's son. Thinking of you rutting on top of Mikkos Cassadine's bastard grandchild is something I find extremely titillating!" she exclaimed as she signaled her goons to lead Ethan away into a private room further down the tunnel so they could "talk."

"Ethan!" Kristina cried out as he was being drug away by the gaurds. He turned to look at her, feeling angry and helpless.

Minutes later he had been tied up into a chair as Helena stood there speaking to him. "You don't want anything HORRIBLE to happen to your dear sweet little Kristina, do you?" Helena questioned him.

"Don't touch her!" Ethan cried out, trying to break away from the bonds, but it was impossible.

"Ohhh I won't ... but you will. And if you don't, she's going to suffer. GREATLY! Do you understand? There are many painful things I could have done to her that will not impede her chances of becoming pregnant. I thought that if I left the two of you in that cell alone together long enough, you'd eventually have the urge, but it appears I was wrong. You haven't touched her once, have you?"

Ethan just stared at Helena, refusing to answer. "Have you?" she screamed.

"Look, I can't ... perform under these conditions. Kristina doesn't deserve this. She deserves a comfortable room, with a king-sized bed, candlelight, music, the works... not some filthy cell and that tiny little cot!" Ethan spat out.

"Ohhh so you are saying that if I provide a nice room, you are finally going to bed the little twit?"

Ethan's eyes were dark with fury as he glared at Helena. "I might be presuaded," he responded in a growl.

"Fine then. I will provide what it is you are demanding," Helena promised. "But you must make certain she becomes pregnant. If I find out she's not, you are going to REGRET it. DO I MAKE MYSELF ABSOLUTELY CLEAR?"

"Yes," Ethan replied, hating this demented woman with his every breath.

"Very well then. I must go see to your 'accomidations.' You be a very good boy and think hot, sexy thoughts about your darling little Kristina. I'll return very soon."

~*~o~*~

Less than three hours later, Ethan and Kristina had been reunited within a comfortable bedroom. Everything Ethan had asked for was in it's place. A romantic candlelight dinner had been provided as well as dancing candles. There was even an adjoining bathroom with a king-sized tub. "Wow, this is wonderful," Krissy said after giving Ethan a hug. "I wonder why she moved us into this room."

Ethan checked the windows, finding them to be securely barred. There would be no escape. "I made a deal with her. I told her if she gave us a nice room, we'd give her what it is she wants," Ethan told Kristina.

Krissy looked at Ethan with shock upon her face. "You did WHAT?" she gasped.

"Kristina, we can't keep fighting this. I have to keep you safe. Please try to understand," he pleaded with her.

"So we are just going to have sex... just because she's forcing us?" Kristina asked as she struggled not to cry.

"No, I don't want it to be like that. I care about you, Kristina. VERY much. I don't want it to be like this for us... our first time..." he said to her as he raised her chin gently and made her look into his eyes. "You trust me, don't you, love? I'd never hurt you..."

"I trust you," she said as she gazed at him lovingly.

"Okay... let's just eat this delicious steak dinner... then we'll climb into bed and hold each other," Ethan suggested. "I know you're hurting ... and you're afraid. I want to comfort you..."

"You want to comfort me with sex?"

"Please don't think about it like that... as if it's something cheap and disgusting. You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you, Ethan. You know that," she said as she softly caressed his cheek.

"Well, I love you, too, Kristina. And I want to be with you, regardless of the circumstances."

Kristina blinked when she heard his words. Her heart started to soar, beating wildly within her chest. Ethan LOVED her? He had finally said the words. Not even Helena's evil plan could wreck THAT magical moment. The man she loved had admitted he loved her, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Do you mean it?" Kristina asked as her eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"With all my heart and soul," he responded as he pulled her to him for a long sensual kiss. The kissed hungrily as all the passion exploded between the two of them.

After he broke away, Kristina was breathless. She tangled her fingers into his thick dark curls. "Maybe we should just skip the dinner, whattya think?" she spoke with a mischievious little smirk.


	6. Passion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Six: Passion*~

Ethan let out a deep, sexy laugh. "I think we need to eat to keep our strength up... and besides, this food looks incredibly delicious," he said as he sat down at the table. He lifted the tray off his meal to find a steak dinner with a baked potato and a fresh side salad. It was the most appetizing food they'd been served during their captivity.

"Yeah, the food does look spectacular," Krissy agreed as she sunk into her chair. She hadn't been eating much for fear their food could be tainted with aphrodiasiacs. After tonight it wouldn't matter because she and Ethan were willingly going to make love. Waves of excitement crashed through Kristina's stomach at just the thought of becoming one with him.

Ethan started cutting into his steak. It was medium-well, just as he liked it. The food was excellent and soon he had finished every single bite on his plate. Kristina was still delicately eating her meal while taking tiny sips of the wine they had been provided. "You're not old enough to drink that," he reminded her.

"It's alright," she told him. "I would be old enough if we lived in Europe."

"True," he said to her with a grin. "It's very expensive stuff. Must be one of Helena's fine wines."

"She broke out the good stuff just for us," Kristina said with a teasing smile.

"Are you going to eat all that food?" Ethan asked her as he was still ravenous, and Krissy appeared to be only picking at her meal.

"No, I'm not very hungry. Help yourself," she said as she offered her plate to him. As excited as she was about her first time was Ethan, Krissy was also nervous. She hadn't been with anyone since Kieffer, and sex with her abusive boyfriend had always been unpleasant.

"Kristina, what's wrong?" Ethan said when he saw the tension which had suddenly appeared upon her brow.

He had just devoured the rest of her food as he set his knife and fork aside. He reached for Kristina, drawing her into his embrace. As he sat at the table, he eased her down upon his lap.

"I don't know, Ethan. I just feel nervous..." she admitted.

"Is it because of Helena... because she's forcing us?"

She shook her head. "No, it's more than that. I haven't been... been with anyone in so long... and I..." Her voice trailed off.

Gently he caressed her cheek, bringing her gaze to his. "It will be different with us. I promise you that, Kristina. I love you... and I am going to make it wonderful for you," he promised.

She nodded because she truly did believe him. She moved forward slightly, brushing her lips against his. "Let's go to bed," she whispered.

Ethan stood up as he lifted Krissy into his arms, intent on carrying her off to bed. He had only taken a few steps when he noticed the camera in the corner of the room with it's lens pointed toward the big, comfortable bed. "That bitch intends to watch us having sex," Ethan muttered as he looked on up at the offending camera.

"She's totally sick," Kristina said as she trembled against Ethan's chest.

Ethan walked passed the bed and entered the bathroom, still holding Kristina in his embrace. When the stepped in the bathroom, he looked around for a second camera. "There it is," he said as he pointed it out to Kristina. "The evil bitch is in her bedchamber right now, smoking a cigarette and waiting for us to get naked and start the show."

"What are we gonna do, Ethan?" Kristina asked as he set her down on the counter next to the sink. He walked out for a moment, but then quickly returned carrying a couple of large candles. The twin flames danced enticingly as Ethan set them on the counter and turned off all the lights.

"I say we give her a show," Ethan said with a sexy wink. "Start taking your clothes off, Love... and I'll take off mine."

Kristina hesitated, looking up at the camera, but her need to see Ethan's muscular body won out. "Alright," she said as she started removing her shirt.

She lifted it over her head, revealing herself in just her bra and skirt. "Keep going," Ethan prompted huskily as he tore off his t-shirt. She stared at his muscles, wanting to run her caresses over them as she raised up slightly to remove her skirt.

Soon Krissy was in her bra and panties while Ethan slowly removed his jeans. She stared at him in nothing but a pair of dark-blue boxers which hugged his manly package, leaving little to the imagination. Ethan stepped forward, kissing Kristina hungrily as he traced his fingertips along the edge of the bra over the curve of one breast. She shivered at his erotic touch. As his tongue danced within her mouth, she ran her hands up and down his back, sliding her fingertips over his hard muscles as she learned the contours of his body.

Finally he broke away from the passionate kiss, staring into her eyes. "Give me your panties," he said to her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Alright," she said as she slid them down her long, sexy legs. With a grin on his face, Ethan took her panties and used them to cover the lens of the intrusive camera.

"Sorry, Helena. No show for you tonight," Ethan chuckled. He undid the clasp of Krissy's bra, tossing it aside as he spread soft little kisses over her shoulder.

"I think you've solved that problem for now," Kristina said breathlessly. He now had her completely naked and his kisses made her shiver.

"I think we should get into the nice warm tub. Would you like that, Kristina?" he asked her as he lifted her off the countertop and crushed her against his virile body.

She nodded. She'd like that very much. She was still slightly nervous, and she knew the warm water would ease some of the tension away. Ethan set her down gently upon her feet and began filling up the tub. He added some bubble bath to the water and when the king-sized tub was half-way full, he lifted Kristina into it. She let out a little sigh, feeling the soft bubbles tickling her nipples.

Ethan grinned knowingly. He pulled off his boxers, joining her in the tub so he was facing her. The tub was so large that they had plenty of room. He reached out, taking her small hands into his. "You're so beautiful, Kristina," he told her as he gazed at her loveliness, drinking in the sight of her breasts. "Even though I hate what Helena has done to us and her evil plan, I am thankful I am here with you... and I finally told you how I feel for you."

He raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing away the bubbles which clung to her flesh. "I love you, Kristina," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Ethan," she said to him. "I want you so much, despite everything..."

"You aren't nervous any longer?" he asked her quietly.

"Maybe just a little. I want you to hold me though. I want to feel you against me."

"Come 'ere," he said as he tugged her into his embrace. She let out a little startled cry, feeling his steely erection between them.

"Don't be afraid, Kristina. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you," he soothed her.

She looked at him trustingly, because she truly believed him. Ethan had always been incredibly gentle with her. She knew she was safe in his arms. "Do you... think I'll get pregnant right away?" she whispered.

"I hope so. I don't want that crazy old woman to hurt you."

"Let's not talk about her. I only want it to be us... and this," she responded as she melted closer in his arms, her breasts pressed against the solid wall of his chest.

"Ethan, you feel so good against me."

"I want to touch you everywhere..." he murmured as his desire went up in flames. He was burning as bright as those candles sitting there upon the bathroom counter.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered. She took his hand and pressed it against her breast. Her nipple tingled, feeling his touch.

"Ethan..." she gasped as she felt him lightly tugging on her nipple with his fingers. His touch was amazing, and she could not get enough of it. He slid his other arm around her, cupping her ass as he pulled her in closer to him.

Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers in a wild kiss that stole her breath away. She wanted more, so she moved against his naked body, her tongue sliding into his mouth. As their tongues entwined, she felt him caressing her ass. His hand left her breasts and slid down her body. Her mouth broke away from his as she felt his fingers nestled in the dark curls between her thighs.

"You're so wet for me, Love," he murmured when he slid one finger into her entrance. She forgot to breathe as he thrust the finger ever-so-deep.

"So tight and hot..." he groaned as nibbled upon her neck.

"Ohhh Ethan..." she cried out as he was driving her wild with just his probing finger.

He withdrew the finger and took her hand in his, wrapping it around his throbbing length. "I want to be inside you. Guide me there..." he urged.

With their gazes locked, he grasped the globes of her ass and seated her upon his lap. Holding him tightly, Kristina had guided him to the slick lips of her entrance. She let out a little gasp as his tip slid into her opening. She felt pressure and stretching as he gradually began to fill her. "Ethan... I can't..." she said as she panicked and tried pulling away.

"No, Love... just relax," Ethan encouraged as he felt her tight muscles clenching up on him. "You're so tight... but you're also very wet and hot. We are going to do this together. You trust me, don't you?"

"Y-yes..." she said in a little sob.

"Okay. Just look into my eyes and RELAX..." he urged as he gently reached between their bodies to locate her little clit. He began to stroke the swollen nub, teasing it as he eased more and more of his length into Kristina's snug center.

Kristina sucked in her breath when she realized he was now completely buried inside her. She had taken all of him, every single throbbing inch. "Ohhh Ethan..." she cried out as it felt absolutely amazing. She wanted to move on him, but he held her too tightly, denying her the movement she craved.

"Give me a moment. I don't want to cum too fast."

She shuddered, thinking about him cumming inside her. She lay her hands upon his chest and slowly gyrating her hips. "You're killing me, Kristina," he groaned.

"I want to move on you. I want us to cum together," she murmured to him in a sexy voice. Unable to hold back another moment, Ethan grabbed onto her ass and lifted her off of him incredibly slow with a slight hiss of passion.

"You feel more amazing than I could ever imagined. So slick and tight..." he growled. "I want to do it fast and hard..."

Despite his lust, he was being incredibly gentle with her. Her body was aching as she lowered herself down onto him once again. "I think I am going to cum soon," she told him. "It feels sooo good."

"Let me take over then..." he said as he grabbed her even tighter, cupping her asscheeks in his big hands. She let out a little scream as he began to move her on his erection fast and hard. The burning and stretching was so intense but combined with the aching pleasure, she neared her climax.

"That's it," he groaned, feeling her clenching up on him so deliciously. She was cumming hard and squeezing his cock. As she screamed his name, Ethan found his own release. He exploded deep inside her tight center as she collapsed against his chest.

"Krissy, are you alright?" he murmured as she lay pliantly in his embrace.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," she murmured.

"I am still so deep inside you."

"It feels amazing... but the water's getting cold."

"We should get out," he said reluctantly. "I need to get you into the warm bed..."

"We can cuddle all night," she said as she spread kisses on his chest.

"It will be great to sleep in a real bed with you in my arms..."

Gently he lifted her off his lap. He stood up in the tub, reaching for a couple of towels. Soon he had both of them dried off and swept her back into his arms. "I am sleepy," he heard her whisper.

"Let's get you into bed," Ethan said as he lifted her up in his muscular arms. He blew out the candles as they left the bathroom. He carried her into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. A moment later he lay down next to her and drew her against his chest.

"I love you so much..." she whispered as she curled up in his embrace.

~*~o~*~

Helena Cassadine had been watching the screen with an amused look upon her face. She had seen Ethan Lovett's impressive body as he stepped from the bathroom, carrying a very naked Kristina. The young lovers had crawled into bed together, murmuring sweet words of love. Despite the fact that Ethan had covered the camera, she'd heard EVERYTHING that had taken place when he and Kristina had been in the bathroom. "Hopefully in nine months my heir will be born," cackled the demented, silver-haired hag. "Ohhh Luke, isn't it just wonderful? I'll get to raise your grandchild."


	7. Appetites

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Seven: Appetites*~

Morning light shone through the barred windows as Kristina lay tangled up in the sheets with Ethan. A soft blush covered her face when she looked at him and remembered their night before. He too recalled the passion between them and her sweet sighs of pleasure as a little smile curled up his lips. "Good morning, beautiful," he said to her.

"Ethan," she murmured, running soft caresses through his coiled dark curls.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her huskily.

"Very well, thank you," she whispered. "How about you?"

"I slept like a very exhausted and happy man, after I made love to you..." he told her as he drew her closer. He saw her blush a deeper shade of pink and he found it very endearing. He lightly kissed her lips, sipping at them as his naked body pressed against hers.

"Ethan... uhhhh ... we should get dressed now..." she said worriedly. "What if Helena comes?"

"I am the one worried about cumming now, Kristina," he told her as he gave her a smirk.

"Ethan, she'll come in with our breakfast... and she'll see us... and besides there are those cameras."

"Ahhh, those blasted cameras," Ethan groaned.

"Ohhh my gosh! I just realized something..." Krissy gasped.

"What is it?"

"The only clothes we have are in the bathroom. How will we...?"

Suddenly a key grated in the lock and Helena walked in along with one of her servants. "Breakfast is served," she said cheerfully as she looked over at Kristina and Ethan who were naked and lying in the bed. Ethan hurriedly pulled a sheet over his and Kristina's bodies.

"So, how was it last night?" Helena asked.

"You may have covered up the camera... but I could hear the sounds as plain as day. I think you got the deed done, don't you, young Spencer?" Helena taunted Ethan.

"Shut up, you ugly old bitch!" Kristina screamed as she threw a pillow in Helena's direction.

Ethan tensed when he saw the look of incredible fury Helena had placed upon Kristina. "Watch it, you ungrateful little brat! Or would you like to feel my punishment?" Helena threatened in a growl.

"Kristina, calm down..." Ethan urged as he put his arm around her to soothe her temper.

"But she listened to us as we..."

"I know, Love... but we gotta forget her. She doesn't matter..." Ethan said as he looked into Krissy's eyes with tenderness.

"I'm listening you know..." Helena spoke up in a voice of annoyance. "You better hope you have done the deed well, young Spencer, with the desired result... or you'll regret it. Is that clear to you?"

Ethan nodded. "What about some clothes? Kristina and I need clean clothing to wear," Ethan pointed out.

"Clothes?" Helena gasped. "What do you need clothing for? You're trying to make a baby!"

Ethan and Kristina's gazes collided as Kristina blushed. Helena only laughed. "I'll let you have breakfast... then the two of you can get back to business. And don't even think about tricking me... or escaping!"

She and her servant left the room, leaving the tray of breakfast food behind upon the table. "I don't know about you, but I am starving," Kristina told Ethan as she wrapped up in a sheet.

"Got your appetite back?" Ethan said with a chuckle, knowing Krissy hadn't eaten that well last night at dinner because she had been nervous about making love.

"Yes," she told him with a smile as he joined her in the table, a pillow covering up his spectacular privates.

She lifted the cover off the tray to find an assortment of muffins, fresh fruit, juice, and glasses of milk. "This looks delicious," she said as she sampled a strawberry.

"Yes, it does..." Ethan said, but he only had eyes for Kristina.

"Aren't you hungry?" Krissy asked when she found him staring at her.

"Only for you..." he admitted.

"You mean you want to... again?" she asked him quietly.

"Ohhh yes... I want you again. As soon as we finish breakfast, I am taking you into the bathroom and we are going to..."

Krissy bit her lower lip. She was so excited she could barely sit through breakfast. She nibbled on a muffin as she gazed over at Ethan. "You'll cover up the camera again?"

"I promise," he assured her.

~*~o~*~

At the lake house, Sonny and Alexis were discussing the disappearance of their daughter. Thankfully, Molly was safely at school, so she wouldn't overhear anything upsetting. "Where could she be?" Alexis cried out as worry furrowed her brow.

"All we know is that she didn't arrive at Yale as scheduled. You haven't heard from her, have you?" Sonny questioned as he too was beside himself with concern over his missing daughter.

"No, I haven't seen or heard from her since before she left for the airport to catch her flight to Yale," Alexis explained. "I know I should have gone with her. I never should have let her get into that taxi alone."

Seeing how distraught she was becoming, Sonny wrapped her up in a comforting hug. "Calm down, Alexis. We're going to find her," he said in reassurance.

"What if something's happened to her? What if...?"

"Now, we can't think that way. Kristina is an intelligent young woman. And she's tough like her parents. She's gonna be alright..."

Just then there was a knock upon the door, breaking into their conversation. "Let me get that," Alexis said as she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

There stood Luke Spencer at the door. "Hello, Natasha. I need to speak to Sonny," Luke informed her.

Alexis invited Luke into her home. Luke approached Sonny with a grave look upon his face. "It's about Ethan..." Luke said to his friend. "He's been missing for three days."

Alexis's gaze flew to Sonny's. "Ohhh my God! You don't think...?" she said in a little gasp.

Luke looked confused and Sonny explained that Kristina had gone missing as well. "You don't think that Dodge and your daughter ran away together?" Luke questioned.

"It's just like Vegas!" Alexis exclaimed.

"No, it's not like Vegas," Sonny disagreed. "Something else is going on here. And I am gonna find out what it is."

He headed toward the door, but right as he opened it, he saw Max and Milo approach. "What's going on?" he asked them.

"We have news. It's about your daughter," Max replied.

~*~o~*~

"Kristina, I am so bored," Ethan said as he finished off the last of his breakfast and pushed the tray aside. "What will we do in this room, day after day... with nothing to do and no T.V. we can watch? We don't even have a deck of cards we could play with..."

"I guess we'll have to play with each other," Kristina answered as she stood up from the table and went into his arms.

"Ohhh yeah," he smirked. "I like the sound of that. How about that shower now?"

"I've never made love in the shower before," Krissy told him as he carried her away toward the bathroom.

"There's always a first time for everything," he stated with a chuckle.

They entered the bathroom as Ethan made sure that camera was fully covered. Although they were planning to go into the shower stall, he still didn't want any eyes upon them while they were roaming around the bathroom naked. He pulled the sheet off Kristina, gazing upon her delectable body.

"You're gorgeous, Kristina... and I can't believe you're mine," he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, Ethan," she said as he dropped the pillow away from his nakedness while pressing her against him.

"I love you, too," he responded as his mouth settled upon hers. They kissed hungrily, caught up in the passion of their love. As their tongues twined, Ethan sought out Krissy's beautiful breasts. As he molded them in his hands, she pulled away from his kiss.

"What about our shower?" she reminded.

Ethan chuckled, moving over to turn on the water in the shower. "Ready to get in?" he asked, reaching for Kristina.

"I can't wait to take as shower with you," she responded as they stepped under the warm spray.

"Ohhh this is nice," she said as the warm water cascaded down her naked body.

"You look so beautiful, Kristina..." he groaned as he moved closer, reaching for the bar of soap and lathering it in his hands. He pressed the resulting lather against Kristina's breasts. She lost her breath as he began to massage.

"Ohhh Ethan... that feels so good..." she purred.

"Mmmm..." he murmured as the shower's spray washed the lather away. He bent his head, capturing a hard nipple between his lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head against her breast. It felt so amazing as he drew upon the nipple.

"I need you to make love to me again, Ethan..." she urged him. "Please don't wait..."

As she spoke, urging him to make sweet love to her, Ethan slid a hand between her slightly parted thighs. His fingers nestled in her creamy wetness. "Do you want me here?" he asked her as he raised his head and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes... ohhhh yes, Ethan.. please..." she practically begged him, feeling him stroke her little clit.

"I want to make you nice and wet, Kristina. I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't..." she assured him, her body shaking with desire for him. "I want you inside me... please, Ethan..."

Hearing her beg, Ethan could wait no longer. He turned her around and told her to grab onto the shower's railing. "Now bend over slightly, just like that..." he instructed. He helped her get into position and eased in behind her. She trembled, feeling Ethan's broad tip pressed against her entrance. This position was entirely new for her, so she wasn't sure what to think.

"Relax, Krissy. I won't hurt you..." he promised as he pressed forward slightly and began to push into her. "You feel soooo good... so tight and hot around me..."

Suddenly she let out a pent-up gasp, feeling him enter her fully. "Ethan!" she cried out as he began making love to her.

There was nothing but the roar of the water pouring from the shower and their love as Ethan and Kristina made love. And this time, not even Helena could hear their sounds of passion...


	8. Bittersweet

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Eight: Bittersweet*~

Two weeks had passed since the night Kristina and Ethan had first made love. They had adjusted to life in captivity as well as they possibly could. All they had was each other in the room where Helena held them captive. They spent a great deal of their time talking, laughing, and making love. But at night when it was dark and silent, Krissy would cry in Ethan's arms. "I want to go home. I miss my mother and my little sister," she would sob.

"I miss my family, too, love," he told her. "I am gonna find a way out of here. I promise." With each passing day, the situation looked bleaker. There was no means of escape in sight... and Helena seemed to grow crazier with each passing minute. The old woman was obsessed with the idea of Kristina becoming pregnant with Ethan's child. She couldn't wait for confirmation that Krissy was pregnant and she had forced Kristina to undergo various pregnancy tests. The urine tests had been done way too early and they had all turned out negative.

Then came the day when Helena sent her goons to take Kristina to an exam room where Dr. Kronos preformed a blood test. Ethan had to stay behind as they refused to let him accompany Kristina. He nervously waited in the room for Kristina's return. "Are you alright?" he asked her when Helena's henchmen had brought her back. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "They just drew some blood for a pregnancy test."

"Do you think it will be positive?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm afraid of what the answer might be," was Kristina's only response.

Ethan sat down on the bed with her as he too was afraid of the result. If it was positive, they had to live with the threat of Helena taking their child away, but if it was negative, Helena would be angry. She may even hurt Kristina. She would keep demanding they have sex until Kristina eventually became pregnant. No matter what the result turned out to be, Ethan knew there would be a heavy price to pay.

Moments later, Helena walked in the room, a triumphant smile upon her face. "I have good news. The test result shows your pregnant," Helena said to Kristina.

She then turned and looked at Ethan. "Good job, young Spencer. You have succeeded in getting her pregnant. It seems you are just as fertile and virile as your father," she said with that wicked laugh of hers. She continued to laugh as she walked out the door, leaving Krisina and Ethan to stare at each other in a state of shock.

"I guess it's true. You're pregnant with our child," Ethan said softly. Ethan didn't know what else to say as he was totally stunned.

Tears filled up Kristina's eyes. "I'm not ready to have a baby," Kristina spoke in a whisper.

Ethan saw her lower lip trembling as he pulled her close to comfort her. "It's going to be alright, Krissy. I know you're not ready, but I'll get you through this..." he soothed her.

"Helena's going to take our baby away," Kristina said with a sob.

"I won't let her. I'll die before-."

"Ethan! You can't die! I need you!" Kristina cried out.

"Then I will find a way to keep all three of us safe," Ethan promised.

"I won't let her take our baby from us," he said as he placed a hand over Kristina's flat stomach. "This is our baby, created from our love... and she can't have it."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Sonny and Luke's search for Ethan and Kristina continued. Milo and Max had discovered the taxi on the outskirts of Port Charles along with Kristina's cell phone. So far, that had been the only clues they had found in the strange disappearance of both Ethan and Kristina. They had no clue who had taken their children, but Sonny had vowed he wouldn't give up until his daughter was found. His best friend Luke felt the same way, and he had sworn to Lulu and Lucky he wouldn't rest until Ethan had been brought home to his family.

It was Luke who mentioned the possiblity that Helena may be behind Kristina and Ethan's disappearance. "My son had an unhealthy obsession with Wyndemere in the weeks before his abduction. He spent a lot of time out there. I think that's where we should search next," Luke told Sonny.

"Why was Ethan hanging out at Wyndemere?" Sonny asked.

"Who knows... but he thought he saw something there. You and I need to go check it out," Luke said to his friend.

"We need to be careful. If Helena's hanging around, we could be in a great deal of danger. No one's seen the old bat in months, so she's probably got something wicked up her sleeve."

"You can bet that she does. I just hope she hasn't hurt the kids... and we can get to them in time."

Overhearing the conversation, Alexis was worried for the safety of those she loved. "Be careful if you search Wyndemere. There are lots of hidden tunnels and who knows what else may be in that castle," Alexis warned.

"We'll be careful," Sonny promised as he gave her a comforting hug. "You take care of Molly, and Luke and I will do our best to find Ethan and Kristina." 


	9. Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Nine: Love*~

Even though she was petite in stature, Kristina already had a small baby bump. Ethan couldn't seem to keep his hands off it or her. "Kristina, ever since we found out you are pregnant, you've hardly said a word," Ethan spoke with concern as they sat on the bed one day in their lonely room. All they ever did was remain in that room day after day, hoping and praying they'd be rescued. Ethan was still looking for a means of escape, but Helena watched their every move. He feared that their captors might hurt Kristina if they dared to break free of their prison.

"What are we supposed to talk about, Ethan? That we are locked up in this fortress? That Helena is going to take our child away? Or should we discuss that she forced us to have sex to create this child?" Kristina asked him sadly.

"Kristina, I know this isn't the ideal situation for this pregnancy. But I love you... and I love our baby... and I didn't just have sex with you because Helena commanded of me," Ethan pointed out.

"I want to go home now. I miss my mother... and my sisters," Kristina stated as tears filled her eyes. "I wonder if my dad is even looking for me."

"I'm sure he is. Considering you didn't make it to Yale, I bet your father is frantically trying to find you," Ethan told her.

"What are we going to do if this baby comes before we are rescued or before we've had a chance to escape?" Kristina asked as she placed her hand protectively on her tummy.

"I don't know, Krissy, but I promise you I will protect you and our child... no matter what it may cost me," Ethan responded. They were staring into each other's eyes as very slowly his lips lowered onto hers in a passionate kiss. He threaded his fingers in her hair, holding her to him as they kissed.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been kissing long when three of Helena's goons walked in. Head-goon, a man by the name of Thor announced that it was time for Kristina's ultrasound. "Can Ethan come with me?" Kristina pleaded. "Please?"

Thor just shook his head as the other two goons went to stand in front of Ethan, detaining him from leaving the room. "Come with me," Thor spoke as he lead Kristina down the hallway. Sadly she had to be separated from Ethan because Helena's henchmen had refused to let him come.

Kristina was told to put on a thin paper nightgown. For the first time in many days, Kristina was allowed to cover her nakedness. "Lie down on the bed," Dr. Kronos insisted in his broken English.

Krissy had just barely laid down when Helena appeared. "It's time to see my heir," she said happily.

"This is MY baby. Mine and Ethan's," Krissy told the hateful old woman.

She was nervous as Dr. Kronos opened her gown and exposed her baby bump. A cool gel was applied to her stomach as Dr. Kronos began the ultrasound. The screen was turned away from Kristina as Dr. Kronos viewed the contents of Kristina's womb.

"Is my baby alright?" Kristina asked fearfully.

Dr. Kronos spoke something to Helena in Greek. Helena clapped her hands together in delight. "Luke's son is like a wild stallion it would seem and ever so fertile," Helena stated. "Not only is there one baby, but two!"

"What? I'm having twins?" Kristina gasped.

"Yes! It would seem I have an heir ... and a spare!" Helena exclaimed.

Kristina was amazed but also scared. "Are- are both of my babies alright?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded as he completed the ultrasound. He washed the gel off Kristina's lower abdomen and helped her sit up. "I'm so excited!" Helena continued to bubble. "TWO babies!"

Once again, the doctor spoke to Helena in Greek, and Kristina could not understand a word of it. She knew they were discussing her babies and it made her uneasy. "I want to go back to my room now," Kristina insisted.

Thor walked in and Helena gave him the command to take Kristina back to Ethan.

~*o*~

Moments later, Kristina had been returned to the room and locked back inside with Ethan. "Are you alright?" he asked when he saw that she looked extremely pale. "What happened? Did they hurt you?"

Kristina shook her head. "No, they didn't hurt me. They just gave me an ultrasound," she answered quietly.

"Did you see the baby? Is it alright?" Ethan questioned.

"Ethan, we aren't having a baby. We are having two," she informed him.

"What? Two?" he exclaimed. "Y- you're carrying twins?"

A huge smile broke out over Ethan's face as he pulled Kristina to him for a huge hug. "Twins," he said in amazement. "I am so happy."

Kristina began to cry. "Ethan, this really isn't good news. Now Helena's not going to take just one baby from us, but two."

At that exact same moment, Helena walked into the room. She still had that same taunting smile on her face and Kristina longed to slap it off. "Why are you here?" Krissy demanded.

Helena ignored Kristina and placed her gaze onto Ethan. "Young Spencer, I want to tell you that you've pleased me well. Not only have you made my dearest Mikkos's granddaughter pregnant, but you've given her twins. I'd like to keep you alive for that reason alone, but I cannot," spoke the silver-haired old hag. "Right now there are only two reasons you are avoiding death. Dr. Kronos has told me that Kristina has a higher chance of miscarrige with twins. If she loses this pregnancy, you will be needed again. In the meantime, I will need you to keep her calm. She's carrying my heir. Do you understand me? If you don't do everything I say, I will have you eliminated."

"I understand you perfectly," Ethan spat out.

"Above all I want a healthy heir. I do not want Kristina to become depressed and lose the babies," Helena stated.

"Depressed?" Kristina cried out almost hysterically. "You're keeping Ethan and I locked up day after day and threaten to steal our children... and you expect me not to become depressed? What the HELL are you smoking?"

"Watch what you say, you ungrateful twit," Helena hissed. "Keep in mind that Ethan IS expendable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Kristina responded. She knew they had no other choice but to behave themselves... at least for now. When the old bat least expected it, they'd find a way to escape her.

~*o*~

Sonny and Luke had arrived on Spoon Island by boat. They could see a light on in one of the windows as they approached. "We have to search this place from top to bottom. Every room, every hallway. Do you know where to find the hidden passages?" Sonny asked Luke.

"I know of a few," Luke responded. "But listen- we gotta be careful in there. This could be a trap. It could be a set-up... and we'll end up just like the kids..."

"Are the kids even still alive?" Sonny wondered sadly as they stepped off the boat and approached the castle. "No one has seen or heard from either of them... and Helena has made no demands."

"Well, there's a light on in Wyndemere and no one has lived there in well over a year. I say it's a good sign that Helena's probably here."

"If she has the kids, I wonder what kind of condition they are in. What the hell does she want with them anyway?"

"She's doing this to ME. It's her sick revenge. All because I killed her son- that disgusting piece of slime."

"Kristina has nothing to do with any of that," Sonny pointed out.

"Maybe she does. Dodge told me he loved her..." Luke said as he stared off in the distance at the castle.

"Kristina was infatuated with Ethan as well. That's one of the reasons that Alexis and I were sending her off to Yale. We thought she was too young for him... and we thought she was making a big mistake."

"You can't always stop love. I tried to discourage Ethan, too. I told him how love can make a person selfish. But he refused to listen to me. Now look what it cost him."

"You think love is the reason the kids are missing?"

"Yeah, I do. That wicked old witch Helena found out they were in love... and now she's now playing some twisted little game with them. We just better get in there and find them before..."

"Before what?" Sonny demanded.

Luke let out a heavy sigh. "Before anyone gets hurt," Luke quickly replied.


	10. Comfort

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Chapter Ten: Comfort*~

Kristina lay on the bed in the comfort of Ethan's arms. As they snuggled, they were both lulled by the movement of their babies; tiny twins who were both adored by their parents, even before their birth. They loved the twins so much, and every day they agonized that one day Helena would take them both away. Ethan kept his hand on Kristina's tummy as he imagined the day when their twins would finally be born. That golden moment of happiness would turn into intense sorrow if Helena tried to separate them from the twins... and if she did, what would stop her from taking their lives? After she got what she wanted (a healthy heir and a spare), wouldn't she dispose of Kristina and Ethan like yesterday's garbage?

"Ethan, what are you thinking about?" Kristina asked.

"I'm thinking about our babies. Whether they'll be boys or a couple of beautiful little girls... just like their mother," he replied with a hint of a smile upon his lips.

Kristina rested her head over Ethan's heart. "We might be having one of each. A little boy and a little girl," she said softly. "Whatever the case, I love them both so much."

"I love them, too, Kristina... just as I love you. And I will protect them with my life. If that horrible woman-," Ethan said as anger struck him.

"I don't see how we are all going to get out of this alive. She's not playing with a full deck. Someone's going to get hurt," Krissy said sadly. "If I lost you, Ethan... I don't think I could survive it."

A sob tore from Kristina's throat as Ethan tried to comfort her. "It's alright, Kristina. We are both safe... and our babies are safe... for now. When the time is right, I will do whatever it takes to get you and our children to safety. Even if it means-."

"Stop saying that!" Kristina insisted. "I don't want you to die!"

"Shhhh..." Ethan whispered as he caressed her hair. "Everything will be alright... somehow, someway."

Ethan was kissing her tears away when Helena walked in. "How touching," she said when she saw the young lovers in a tender embrace.

Kristina looked at Helena as her sadness and pain quickly dissolved into hate. "What the hell do you want now?" Kristina quipped.

"I wanted to let you know that I have come to a decision," said Helena. "At my age, I can only handle one heir, so I will only be keeping ONE of the babies. I'll let you have the other one."

Kristina and Ethan stared at Helena in shock. She was only taking one of their babies? "Why? Why would you change your mind about this?" Ethan demanded.

"What?! You aren't happy?" Helena snapped. "I thought you'd be pleased!"

"Please don't take either of our babies away," Kristina heard herself pleading. She didn't want to grovel at the mean old woman's feet, but she loved her babies so much. She didn't know how she could ever be separated from them.

"Silly girl," Helena said in a hateful voice. "You're only allowed to keep one... and that's only if you do EVERYTHING I tell you to do..."

Helena whipped out an ultrasound photo and handed it over to Kristina and Ethan. The picture showed two tiny figures; precious innocents huddled together inside of Kristina's womb. "Here's some 'incentive' for you," she spoke with an evil sneer. "You better follow MY orders... or you are going to lose them both."

With those threatening words, Helena left Kristina and Ethan alone in their room. As they stared at the ultrasound photo of their children, tears fell from Kristina's eyes. Ethan tried to soothe and comfort her with his tender touch and caresses. After her crying had eased, he did his best to keep her mind off Helena's visit.

"Wow, I still can't believe there are two," he said with amazement. "We need to think of some names for them. Two boy's names... and two girl's names. Do you have any ideas?"

"I- I haven't thought of anything yet," Kristina whispered.

"How about Lauren if we have a daughter?" Ethan suggested. "I always liked that name... and it could be in honor of Lulu and Lucky's mother."

"It's beautiful," Kristina agreed. "What if we have two girls?"

"We should think of a second girl's name."

"Alexandra. After my mother," Krissy suggested.

"I like it," Ethan told her as he gave her a smile.

"Alright. Now we need to think of a couple of boy's names."

"Kristofer- with a K. Kristofer Ethan Lovett."

"Kristofer and Alexandra then if we have a boy and girl."

"And what if it's two boys?"

"I dunno," he said with a slight chuckle. "Any ideas?"

"I still have to think about it," Kristina replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm just so tired right now. Let's take a little nap."

"Okay, love. Let's get some rest," Ethan agreed. Pulling her close, Ethan did his best to relax. Very soon he and Kristina would become parents. Two precious babies would be born... but an evil woman had plans to take one of them away.

~*~o~*~

Luke and Sonny had searched Wyndemere throroughly but had not been able to find any clues. There had been no sign of Helena or their children. Luke had felt like they had gotten so close, but he didn't know what to do. Sadly, Sonny had no other choice but to return to Alexis empty-handed.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Alexis asked when Sonny walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, Alexis," Sonny said brokenly. "We couldn't find her."

"What do you mean... you couldn't find her?" Alexis cried out. "Where IS she, Sonny?"

"I don't know," Sonny replied with tears in his eyes.

When Alexis dissolved into tears, Molly did her best to comfort her. "It's going to be alright, Mom," Molly said as she hugged her mother tight. "We're going to find her."

Michael too was in tears. "How could this happen, Dad?" he asked.

"I don't know, Son... but I am going to do whatever it takes to find your sister. I'm not giving up. I want you to know that."

"Do - do you think Helena has her?" Molly asked.

"It's a strong possibility. And if she does, she's going to pay for her actions. No one harms one of Sonny Corinthos's kids and gets a way with it," vowed Sonny.

~*~o~*~

Luke felt defeated as he walked onto the Haunted Star and approached the bar. He really needed a drink, but he remembered his committment to stay sober as he had promised each of his kids. In his frustration he picked up a bottle of whiskey and smashed it against the mirror.

"Dad!" Lulu gasped as she walked in with Lucky by her side. "What are you doing? Did you find Ethan?"

"No," Luke said sadly. "That old bitch took off with him I guess. She wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Do you think she has Ethan and Kristina?" Lucky asked.

"I am certain of it," Luke replied.

"It's time you let the police handle this. I am going to send a couple of cops over to Wyndemere to investigate," Lucky stated.

"Don't waste your time, Son. I searched every hidden room and tunnel of that place. There's nothing there. You aren't going to find anything."

"There has to be a clue somewhere..."

"Helena wants blood. MY blood," Luke said under his breath. "And I'm going to give it to her."

Lulu's eyes were huge when she heard her father's words. Her dad was planning to offer himself to the Wicked Witch in exchange for Ethan and Kristina. If Luke offered himself up as bait, would Helena set let Ethan and Kristina free of her clutches... or was the nightmare only just beginning for their family?


	11. Blessings

**~*Chapter Eleven: Blessings*~**

As the weeks progressed, Kristina's stomach grew. The twins were flourishing while their parents' spirits dwindled. Helena shared with Kristina and Ethan that Sonny and Luke had been seen searching Wyndemere, but Helena's plan appeared foolproof. It would seem that she would get what she wanted after all, a healthy, viable heir. No one knew that Kristina and Ethan were being held right under their noses as Helena and her staff kept them locked away at Wyndemere. Now that Sonny and Luke were suspicious of her, Helena redoubled her efforts. She had a plan to take Kristina and Ethan to another location if necessary while they awaited the birth of the twins. She had told her staff they must not leave the premises until after the babies had been born. She didn't want to give Sonny and Luke even the slightest clue where they might find their offspring.

Kristina sat on the love seat looking through the barred window. Tears filled her eyes as she rested her hand on the growing mound which was her babies. She was only weeks from her due date and feared for all their lives. Dr. Kronos had said that both babies were healthy and strong, but Helena had threatened to take one of the twins upon their birth. Knowing she may be separated from one or both of her babies kept Krissy in a constant state of sadness.

Ethan approached and wrapped Kristina in a tender embrace. "Don't cry, Kristina," he said as he placed a loving kiss upon her brow. "I'm so sorry I haven't found a means of escape yet, but I have to do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"It's not your fault, Ethan," Krissy said as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved. Being locked up in this prison was torturous, but having Ethan there with her had made it bearable. She needed him more than she needed air to breathe.

"Our babies are a blessing, no matter how they were conceived. I love you so much... and I love our babies. We may not all get out of this together, but please know that I am going to do everything in my power to keep the four of us safe and together, if I can."

Ethan had tried to find a means of escape for weeks now, but Helena had kept them well guarded. Now that Kristina was so close to giving birth, Ethan didn't think they could make it to safety with her so close to her due date. Being of slight stature, the weight of the twins made movement increasingly difficult for Kristina. She often needed Ethan's assistance getting in and out of bed and into the shower each morning. Ethan knew escaping was next to impossible with their current conditions.

Leaving Krissy behind and going for help also was not an option. His greatest fear was that Helena would take Krissy far away, and he'd never see her again or have the chance to meet their unborn children. His only hope was to wait until after the twins were born, then try to leave Helena's guarded fortress. Helena had said they could leave after the birth of the babies, but her plans were to keep one of the infant twins. Ethan didn't think he could leave his child behind, and he was certain that Kristina would be devastated if she had to be separated from one of the twins.

It was obvious that Kristina was suffering from depression. Being locked up for months and being forced to become pregnant against her well had taken it's toll on her. As much as she loved Ethan and the babies, Kristina longed to be at home with her family. She cried often despite Ethan's efforts to comfort her. There were times when she was too upset to eat, and Ethan had to coax her to consume her meals for the health of their unborn children.

"Ethan, I just want to go home. I know my mom is missing me... and Molly is probably beside herself with grief," Kristina said.

"I hope that your dad and my dad will come back and find us. I don't want to have our babies here... in this horrible prison."

"I hope they do too, Krissy," Ethan said as he caressed her hair. "I know my family is missing me, too."

"We have to get home to our family... before the babies come. I don't want that horrible woman touching our babies," Kristina said with a shudder.

"It's okay, Kristina. I'll do everything I can to protect you and our babies when they get here."

"I know you will, Ethan. We just have to pray for a miracle," she said as she lay her head upon his chest.

The grey-haired old woman watched the tender exchange over the monitor. "Ohhh how touching," she said as she saw the young lovers cuddling.

"A miracle WILL occur, but it will be in the form of MY new heir. A Cassadine AND a Spencer baby."

She walked over to the little cradle and placed her hand upon the smooth wood. This cradle had been in the family for many decades. It had been the cradle of her dear Mikkos and both of her sons. Soon it would hold the new little baby. A Spencer-Cassadine.

When the babies came, she would have to make a choice. Which of the twins would she keep for her heir? It would be a difficult decision, but one she was eager to make. She was really looking forward to the happy event - the birth of her new little heir. She could not wait to have a child she could mold in her son Stavros's image. This baby wouldn't be a weakling like Natasha or her daughter Irena. It would be a strong child. After all, it was the grandchild of her beloved Mikkos AND her nemesis Luke Spencer.

"Very soon," she said as she caressed the cradle. The baby would be coming very soon. She had instructed Dr. Kronos to deliver the twins early if it was necessary. Anything to ensure that she got her precious heir.

~*~o~*~

Molly too sat staring out the window. She was deeply saddened that her uncle had returned to say that Kristina and Ethan had not been located. She had tried to be strong and a comfort her mother, but her own grief had been so powerful. As a tear rushed down her cheek, she heard her mother calling for her.

"Come here, Molly. Let's light a candle and say a prayer for Kristina and Ethan," Alexis urged.

"Alright, Mom," Molly agreed as she joined her mother in lighting a candle.

Wrapping her arms around Molly, Alexis stared at the candle she had just lit. Together Molly and Alexis spoke a prayer for Ethan and Kristina. "Let them both come home safely. We miss them so much. Amen," Molly added.

"I hope it works. I just have a strong feeling... that Kristina needs us so much right now."

"I feel it too, Mom. Krissy needs us. Wherever she is, she's trying to get back to us with all her power."

"We have to hope that she'll return to us soon. And that both she and Ethan arrive home safely," Alexis said as she gave Molly a loving hug.

~*~o~*~

Luke Spencer was getting ready to offer himself in exchange for Kristina and Ethan. "You can't do that, Dad!" Lucky insisted as he tried to stop him. "That's exactly what she wants and you can't play into her evil plans!"

"Please don't do it, Dad!" Lulu pleaded as she clutched her father's arm. "We've already lost Ethan. We can't bear to lose you, too!"

"Who knows what that evil witch might do to you!" Lucky cried out. "I say we let the police handle it. Don't go back to Wyndemere."

"I can't just stand here and let that nasty bitch do whatever it is she's doing to Ethan! He's my son ... and I have to go back to Wyndemere now and save him!" Luke exclaimed.

Before Luke could leave the Haunted Star in search of Ethan, Sonny and Michael walked in and heard what Luke had said.

"Before you go anywhere, you better have a seat. I have news and you are not gonna like it..." Sonny said solemnly.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all my loyal fans who have waited so patiently for this update. I am finding it very difficult to have time online right now to write my stories with longer chapters. Please forgive me and I hope that you like this latest chapter._


	12. Unfair

**~*Chapter Twelve: Unfair*~**

"What's going on?" Luke demanded when he unwillingly had a seat with Lulu and Lucky by his side.

"I am afraid I have bad news."

Sonny held up some shredded clothing covered with dark-red stains. "What is that?" Luke asked with a haggard expression.

*Ohhh God, don't let that be what I think it is,* Luke was thinking.

"This is the clothing Kristina was wearing the day she left for Yale. It's saturated with her blood... and it was found near Wyndemere."

"That doesn't mean anything, Sonny. Helena could have engineered-."

"We have to look at the facts. The kids have been missing for more than six months. That evil bitch took them. And it doesn't look good. We searched Wyndemere from top to bottom and didn't find a single clue ... except for this," said Sonny as he again held up the bloody article of clothing.

"I refuse to believe my son is dead," Luke said flatly. "You can stop looking for your daughter if you want... but I will NEVER give up looking for my son."

"I want Kristina to be alive with all of my heart, but I don't think we should have false expectations. That's all I'm saying," Sonny said as great sadness shadowed his eyes.

"Dad, we don't have anywhere to look..." Lucky said to Luke gently.

Luke glanced over at his son, then back at Sonny. "Helena will rear her ugly head. When she does, we will strike. We'll rescue Ethan and Kristina. I know it," Luke stated. "My son will be home by Christmas. And so will your daughter."

"I pray to God you're right," Sonny replied.

~*~o~*~

In the weeks that followed, Kristina held onto hope that perhaps they'd be rescued. "If we could just find a way past these bars..." she said to Ethan as she pulled back the drapes. "We could climb out the window... and we could escape."

"That's far too dangerous, Kristina," Ethan replied as he lay his gaze up on her bulging stomach. "You're due anytime now... and it's too far down..."

The babies kicked vigorously. Already Kristina had developed a bond with her unborn children, but she wished she hadn't, because it wouldn't be long until the little ones were born and she would have no other choice but to give one up to the evil witch who had refused to grant she and Ethan her freedom. "Do you think she meant it?" Kristina asked sorrowfully. "That- that she's going to let us keep one?"

"I don't know," Ethan responded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "All I know is that we can't anger now; not when we are so close to the birth of the babies. I don't want her to hurt them... or you."

"She's crazy, Ethan. And she scares me," Kristina murmured as she went into his arms. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

"Will you?" she said as she pulled back from his embrace. Tears shone in Kristina's eyes. She wanted to believe that Ethan would keep her safe and all would be fine... but there was no guarantee. There was no guarantee of anything.

"I will do my best, Kristina," Ethan promised.

Kristina left Ethan's arms and went to lie down upon the bed. Lying on her side against her pillow, she placed a hand upon her tummy. She only had a short time left with these babies, so she planned to savor every second of it. After that, the old witch was coming to take one of the twins away; to make her precious child into her evil protegee. Just the thought of it made Kristina's heart ache with grief. "Good night, babies," Kristina whispered.

Ethan lay down next to Kristina and placed his hand over hers. He could feel the babies kicking inside her. "Do you think she will let us hold them, Ethan... before she takes one away?" Kristina asked. Did she even want to hold her child... if she wasn't allowed to keep it?

"I don't know, Kristina," Ethan said as his heart broke. "I just don't know anymore..."

"I don't know either. But I know I hate this place... and I wanna go home."

"We'll be home soon," Ethan whispered. And he hoped it was true.

Wrapping a protective arm around Kristina and their children, Ethan fell asleep.

~*~o~*~

Kristina awakened at midnight, feeling great pain in her lower stomach. "Ethan?" she whispered to him in the near-darkness.

Ethan opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her look of distress.

Kristina took Ethan's hand into hers and lay it over her protruding belly. "It hurts," she moaned as a strong contraction hit. She knew he could feel how tight her stomach muscles had become. There was no doubt about it - Kristina had gone into labor.

"The babies are coming!" Ethan gasped as he sat up in bed.

"Shhhh..." Krissy whispered. "I don't want that creepy doctor present."

"But I have no idea how to deliver a baby!"

"Just stay with me... hold my hand..." she encouraged. "And cover the camera. We don't need an audience."

Kristina was whispering and trying to stay strong. As long as it was just her and Ethan, she could do this. They had created these babies together... and they would bring them into the world. Her beautiful babies would be born ... and she would hold them in her arms.

"Okay," Ethan whispered back. He paused a moment, kissing Kristina's forehead. He then covered the camera, hoping his actions would keep whoever was keeping watch away from their room just a little while longer.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked Kristina as he sat down on the bed and looked at her in concern. "Is there a lot of pain? Do you think the babies will be here soon?"

"First babies take a while, don't they?" she responded. "It will probably take a few hours. Just talk to me to distract me. Tell me about your childhood; the crazy adventures with your dad; anything... just keep my mind off this pain."

"Okay," Ethan replied. He began telling her about his youth in Australia and all the wonderful times he'd had with his adopted family.

"They were so good to me," he added. "I wish you could have met them."

"I wish... I had... met them, too..." Krissy said, her voice strained from an intense contraction. "Ohhhh Ethan, I don't feel very brave right now. This hurts so much. And I am scared... scared SHE will come."

"I know, Love, but you're doing so great. I am so proud of you, Kristina. I can't wait to see our babies. I can't wait to finally meet them."

Ethan's calming voice made Kristina feel so much stronger. Whenever the pain was intense, she would squeeze his hand. Very soon, it seemed like the contractions were getting closer together. She had no idea how long she had been in labor because each second blended into the next, and now Ethan was telling her tales of his wild adventures with Luke. She wasn't really listening, but his voice soothed her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself dissolving into the pain.

"Krissy, are you alright?" Ethan asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm okay, Ethan. I just need a little sleep."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Kristina was resting her eyes, gliding on a tidal wave of pain. Ethan stood there on the beach, waiting for her. When she got to the shore, she could place their babies in his arms, and they could walk away together into the sunset. That image sustained her as she prepared to give birth to her children. It was almost time...

~*~o~*~

The door burst open and Helena walked in, along with Dr. Kronos. Krissy suddenly sat up in the bed, crying out with discomfort. "No!" she screamed, because the last thing she wanted was that strange doctor in the room and the insane woman. But it was too late, Helena and the doctor appeared beside the bed, along with a couple of her guards.

Kristina lay upon the bed, her pain getting worse with every minute. She didn't want anyone there... only Ethan. She clung to him as though she would never let him go. "Don't leave me, Ethan," she begged him.

"I don't want to leave you, Kristina. I love you," he replied.

"Young Spencer, get out of the way!" Helena shouted.

When she bent over the bed, Kristina slapped her. "Stay away from me!" Kristina hissed. "Go away! I don't want you here!"

"The doctor must examine you. The babies are coming," Helena said, fury in her voice because Kristina had slapped her.

Helena turned her wicked gaze onto Ethan. "Do something!" she demanded. "The doctor must examine her!"

Very gently, Ethan raised Krissy's hand to his lips, gently kissing each of her fingers. "Let the doctor check you, Love," he encouraged.

"I don't want..." Krissy sobbed as tears clung to her lashes.

"I know. This is all very scary. But it will all be over soon," Ethan assured her. "Just let the doctor take a look..."

"No, no. I can't..." Kristina said as she thrashed within the bed. The pain was severe, but she didn't want the doctor, Helena, and the guards looking at her.

"Alright, that's it," Helena sighed. At Helena's command, Ethan was grabbed and pushed into a chair. He was restrained with handcuffs as Helena glared at him.

"If you know what's good for you... you will remain in that chair... and you won't say a word. The doctor is going to deliver the babies now," Helena said to Ethan.

Ethan had no other choice but to watch in horror as the sheet was stripped away from Kristina. Her arms and legs were tied to keep her still. Tears rolled from her eyes. She was in the worst pain ever as the doctor examined her and found that she was completely dilated and the twins were well on their way. He started barking orders to Kristina in Greek.

"Are you stupid, girl? The doctor wants you to start pushing," Helena yelled at Kristina.

Kristina would have retorted, but an extremely painful contraction had stole her voice. She began to push with all her strength. Her body had taken control.

Helena stayed at Krissy's bedside, wanting to be there when her heir was born. She already had a name picked out for the resulting child.

After several strong pushes, the baby was beginning to emerge. The doctor continued to rattle on in Greek, although Kristina could not understand a word he said.

Helena was enthralled, waiting impatiently for her heir's arrival. When the child slid into the doctor's arms, Helena demanded, "Give me the child."

"My baby?" Kristina asked softly, wondering if she could hold or see the infant she had just given birth to, but Helena wrapped up the crying baby and refused to let Krissy even get a glimpse of the tiny face.

"Is the baby okay? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kristina asked pleadingly.

"He's perfect," spoke Helena, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. "And his name will be Nikkos Stavros Spencaevich Cassadine. He's been named after ALL of the great Cassadine men."

Kristina rolled her eyes. She felt weak and exhausted. She only wanted to hold her baby...

Kristina was about to drift away in a sea of pain and grief when another contraction hit. The second baby was preparing to be born. "Ohhh God, it hurts!" she cried out. "I gotta push."

For just a moment, she forgot all about the infant in Helena's arms and her threat to take him away. Her baby was coming; her second-born child... and she wished that Ethan could be right beside her, holding her hand.

Screaming Ethan's name, Kristina pushed the second baby into the word. The doctor wrapped the newborn in a blanket, placing the infant in her arms. "It's a girl," Krissy told Ethan through her tears. "We have a son and a daughter."

Ethan couldn't help but smile in relief, despite the circumstances. Two precious babies... and they had both been born healthy. They had a boy ... and a girl, but not for long.

"Give her an injection to make her sleep," Helena said to the doctor as she continued to hold the crying baby in her arms. "It's time I got my new heir settled into his cradle."

"Guards!" she said as she gestured toward Ethan. As Helena walked toward the door and disappeared out of sight, the doctor untied Kristina and gave her an injection and the guards set Ethan free.

Ethan stood near the bed, not knowing what to do as Helena peeked back into the room. "As soon as she gets her strength back, you and she may leave," said Helena. "Thank you for my heir." With those words, she walked out, carrying the crying baby. Thankfully Kristina was deeply asleep from the drugs she had been given. She did not see her baby being taken away.

Ethan, however, was heartbroken as he knelt down by Kristina and his infant daughter. He sunk to his knees and cried as he stared at his daughter's tiny face. Her brother had been taken... along with a great-big chunk of his heart.


	13. Surviving

**~*Chapter Thirteen: Surviving*~ **

Hours had passed and eventually Kristina had awakened. When her eyes came open, she scanned the room. Her gaze fell upon Ethan who sat at her bedside. He was holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Is that...?" she whispered as she gazed at the baby.

"Yes, this is Alexandra. Alexandra Lauren, meet your mommy," he said as he placed the newborn in her arms.

Kristina couldn't help but smile as she looked upon the sweet face of her daughter. She had midnight blue eyes and satiny dark hair. Krissy discovered her little hands were tiny and delicate as she gently pulled the blanket away to look at her.

"Is... is she okay?" Kristina asked in a worried voice.

"She appears perfectly fine and healthy... although I think she may be getting hungry. There was nothing I could do to help her there," Ethan replied.

Kristina gently shifted the baby and pressed her little face against her breast. Ethan was right. Alexandra was starving. She latched on hungrily as she began to nurse.

"Krissy, we need to talk..." Ethan said as he watched her feeding their child.

"As soon as you are well, we are getting the hell out of here," he quietly spoke.

Kristina whispered back to him urgently as she glanced over at the camera which recorded their every move. "No, Ethan. I am not leaving here without my son."

Ethan stared at their daughter who was cuddled up in her mother's arms. "We have to think of her, Kristina. She's depending on us. There's nothing we can do for our son right now... but I pray we can save our daughter."

"Helena said she would let the three of us go."

"I do not trust Helena. She's going to kill us, Kristina. She got what she wanted. A healthy, living heir. You and I and this baby are of no use to her now. We can't remain here like sitting ducks. As soon as a guard comes in, I will kill him. We'll take his weapons and we'll escape. But I have to know... will you be able to walk?"

Kristina looked down at the baby in her arms as a look of horror settled upon her face. She couldn't let Helena hurt her precious infant daughter. She had to protect Alexandra. Tears of frustration welled up on her eyes. She couldn't leave her other baby, her sweet little Kristofer... but what choice did she have? They had to survive. They had to save their little girl.

"Alright. I will go with you. But I hate it, Ethan. I absolutely HATE leaving our son," Krissy said in a little hiss.

"I hate it, too, Love. It's tearing me apart inside. I hate that she has kept us prisoner all this time. I hate that she took our little boy. I hate that I have to kill a man. And most of all, I hate that we have to leave this place and our son behind... but for you and our daughter, I must do this," Ethan responded. He kept his voice at a whisper, so no one would hear their plans. "I promise you, Kristina...as soon as I have you and our daughter back with our family, I will go back for our son. I am sure that my dad will go with me. We'll rescue him... and I will bring him home to you."

Krissy shook her head. "No, Ethan. Helena will take off with him. We'll never see Kristofer again," Krissy said in a little sob. "I never even got to hold him..."

"I know. I only got a glimpse of his little face. He's ours, Kristina. OURS. And no matter what I have to do, I will get him back."

He wrapped his arms around Kristina, holding her as they both cried. Their tears fell on little Alexandra who was oblivious to the fact that her twin brother had been taken by an evil witch. After their crying had ceased, Ethan gently brushed Kristina's tears away. He kissed the teardrops off of Alexandra's little head.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Krissy asked.

"Yeah, if you think you can walk," Ethan replied.

"I'll be alright, Ethan," she said softly as she gazed at the baby. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"We'll make a sling out of the sheet so you can carry her more easily. I already made her some diapers from one of the sheets."

"That old bitch didn't even supply diapers for our baby girl," Kristina said sadly.

"Yes, another indication that she's not going to keep us alive. They haven't even brought us any food and it's been hours..."

"We have no other choice."

"None at all."

~*~o~*~

Nightfall came to Wyndemere a few hours later. Ethan was waiting when a guard came through the door. He picked up a chair and bashed the man over the head with it with all his strength. "Is he dead?" Krissy asked as she joined Ethan beside the man.

"I am not sure, but we shouldn't take any chances. We need to get out of here, Kristina. Are you and the baby ready?" he asked as he grabbed the guards clothing and weapons.

He hurriedly dressed in the man's pants as he gave Kristina the shirt. After she had slipped on the shirt, she secured the sling to her body which contained their precious daughter. "I'm as ready as I will ever be," she stated.

"Let's do this then," Ethan said as he pulled her close and gave her one last kiss for luck.


	14. Escaping

**~*Chapter Fourteen: Escaping*~**

They made their way through hidden tunnels lit by torches. Ethan was grateful now for his extensive exploration of Wyndemere. He knew the passages through the castle well; it was just a matter of time before they escaped Helena's fortress.

Their journey was painstaking and treacherous. Kristina was weak from having just given birth. "Lean on me, Kristina. We are almost there," Ethan urged as he kept an arm around her waist. She seemed so tiny and fragile, despite having just given birth to twins. He could tell by her expression that every step brought her great pain.

"I'm fine, Ethan. Let's just get out of here. Let's get our precious Alexandra to safety."

"We will, Love. Just don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you to collapse."

Kristina was dressed in the guard's shirt, but she had a sheet wrapped around her in the form of a sling which contained Alexandra. The infant slept peacefully, cradled against her mother's chest. Thankfully, the child was lulled by the sound of her mother's heartbeat. She didn't make a peep as Ethan and Kristina escaped Wyndemere.

"There will be guards posted right outside," Ethan warned. "I'll have to shoot them."

They had came to the end of the tunnel and approached a heavy wooden door. Ethan used the gun he carried to shatter the lock. The door came open, but the sound of the gunfire had awakened the child. Tiny Alexandra started to cry.

"Shhh, baby... Shhhh," Kristina crooned to her infant daughter. "Please, please don't cry."

Kristina feared that Alexandra's wailing might alert the guards; they were so close to their escape. "Come on, Krissy. Just a little bit further," Ethan urged as he tugged her out the door.

Kristina continued to rub the baby's back, tenderly soothing her as she followed Ethan outside of Wyndemere and into the darkness. They hadn't taken but five steps before a couple of guards came at them from out of no where. "Hold it right there!" one of them yelled.

Before either of the men could draw their weapons, Ethan fired. Two shots rang out, startling the fussy infant in the sling. Knowing more guards were on their way, Ethan grabbed Kristina's arm. "Run!" he screamed.

Kristina stared at the bloodied, fallen bodies of the guards. She barely had time to wince before Ethan was dragging her away. She had a difficult time keeping up with Ethan's strides as he lead her deep into the underbrush.

"Ethan!" Kristina cried, nearly losing her footing as they neared the river. Her body protested as a cramping sensation drove her to her knees upon the bank.

When Ethan saw Kristina collapse, he reached for her, lifting her into his arms. "The boat!" he gasped, seeing it hidden in the thick vegetation. He couldn't believe it was still there after all of these months, still hidden in the exact same location where he had stashed it. The discovery of the boat was a miracle. It was their ticket away from the god-forsaken island.

Krissy was whimpering in pain as Ethan lowered her into the boat. She clutched at the tiny bundle in the sling as she struggled to remain conscious. "Ethan, something's wrong," she whispered.

Ethan heard the baby crying, so he knew she was fine. As he rowed the boat away from the shore, he realized that something was wrong with Kristina. Blood stained the bottom of the boat. A great deal of the sheet had become soaked in it. He knew he had to get back to Port Charles, so he could get Kristina immediate medical attention.

"Kristina, you'll be alright," Ethan spoke. She lay her head on his thigh and closed her eyes. He wanted to hold her; comfort her, but he had to get them to safety.

As they made their way across the river, Ethan thought about what they were leaving behind. Their child; their infant son. He was still there on the island; in the clutches of an evil hag. *I'll come back for you. I swear it,* Ethan spoke silently. He'd be back, and he was certain that his dad and Sonny would come with him. Helena would pay for her evil deeds. She'd pay for taking his son. And she would suffer dearly for all she had done to Kristina.

"Krissy, can you hear me?" Ethan called out as they neared the other side of the river. She wasn't moving. She was so pale and appeared to be barely breathing.

"Speak to me, Kristina!" Ethan urged, but there was only silence. The baby too had gone incredibly quiet. It was as if Ethan were all alone in a cold, desolate world.

"Don't die on me!" he called out to Kristina. "I won't let you die on me!"

Ethan tied the boat to the edge of the dock and stepped out of it. He then reached inside, pulling Kristina and the baby into his arms. "Hold on... I'm going to get you help!"

He ran along the docks as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked a fright, his dark curls tangled around his face and the pants he had 'borrowed' from the guard stained with Krissy's blood. He cried out as a man possessed as he burst into Kelly's Diner, holding an unconscious Kristina against his chest.

A young waitress was just closing up for the night when an unkempt man burst through the doors of the diner, holding a woman wrapped up in a sheet. "Help me!" she heard him cry.

Her eyes widened when she saw all the blood. "What- what's going on?" she asked fearfully.

"My girlfriend just had a baby," Ethan stated. "She's bleeding a lot... and I need you to call an ambulance."

The young woman was backing away when she heard a newborn's faint cry. She then noticed a tiny arm sticking out of the sling. "Okay, I will call an ambulance," she said as she ran toward the phone.

"Thank you," Ethan said as he trembled and pressed his face into Kristina's hair.

At that point he realized he was still carrying the gun. Weakly, he dropped it to the floor. The waitress watched his every move as she hurried to make the call. It wasn't long at all until Ethan could hear the sirens in the distance.

"It's okay, Krissy. It's okay," he said tearfully. "You'll be alright."

He wasn't even aware he was crying until the woman approached him. "Is there anything else... I can do for you?" she cautiously asked.

"Yes, I need you to call her parents, Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos. Tell them to meet us at the hospital," Ethan said. "Tell them that Kristina needs them. And I need you to call my dad. His name is Luke Spencer. Tell him to come to the hospital right away."

"What's your name?" the waitress asked just as the ambulance pulled up outside Kelly's.

"It's Ethan," he said. Before she could say another word, he ran out the door with Kristina.

~*~o~*~

Sonny and Alexis arrived at General Hospital and saw Luke bursting through the doors of the lobby. "Did you get a call?" Luke asked them urgently.

"Yes. Someone said Kristina needs us at the hospital," Alexis said.

Her face was etched with worry as she and Sonny rushed up toward the front desk. Luke followed them as he scanned the halls for any sign of his son. "Dad!" Ethan called out as he rushed up and hugged his father ever-so-tight.

"Dodge!" Luke gasped as he wrapped his arms around his son. "Where the hell have you been? Are you alright?"

Luke pulled away, staring at Ethan in shock. He was wearing a baggy pair of trousers, splattered with blood. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had gone through the flames of hell.

"Where's Kristina?" Sonny asked as he and Alexis rushed over to Ethan's side.

"We've been held captive at Wyndemere," Ethan explained.

"Wyndemere? We searched that place over from top to bottom. How could you have been there? Are you hurt, Son? There's so much blood," Luke asked in concern.

"It's not my blood. It's Kristina's," Ethan answered.

"Ohhh my God!" Alexis cried out as she stared at Ethan in horror. Sonny caught her when she nearly collapsed.

"Where is she?" Alexis demanded. "Where is Kristina?!"

"She's in there," Ethan said as his voice broke.

He glanced down the hall toward a room where they had taken Kristina and Alexandra. He hadn't been given word on their condition, but the suspense was killing him. He needed to know if Kristina and their baby girl were alright.

"Ethan, you need to tell us what's going on. Why were you being held at Wyndemere? What did Helena want? And what's Kristina's condition?" Sonny urged.

"Kristina just gave birth," Ethan revealed. "Helena wanted an heir... so she forced us to - to..."

"Ohhh my God!" Luke gasped. "Kristina gave birth to your baby?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, Dad," Ethan replied. "Kristina had twins. Helena kidnapped our son."


	15. Saved

**~*~Chapter Fifteen: Saved~*~**

Alexis let out a gasp. Sonny and Luke were too surprised to speak. "Surely you aren't too shocked," Ethan said when he saw their stunned expressions. "I've loved Kristina for such a long time; I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself."

"The babies... Are the babies alright?" Alexis finally managed to find her voice to ask.

Ethan shook his head. "The baby girl is tiny, but she's alive. She's in there with Kristina. The doctors are checking her over," Ethan explained. "But the little boy..."

Ethan choked out the words. "Helena took our son away."

"Why? Why would she do that?" Sonny asked.

"Because she's an evil, diabolical witch," Luke hissed. "She doesn't have a heart. Tearing a newborn baby away from these kids is her way of getting some sort of wicked revenge on me."

"Ohhh my God! We have to get the baby back!" Alexis cried out.

"We will," Ethan stated. "But first we have to make sure Kristina's alright. She was bleeding so much. I thought - I thought I was losing her."

Tears shimmered in his eyes when the doctor walked out. "Excuse me. Doctor, is Kristina okay?" Ethan frantically asked as a man in a white coat approached.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but she's very weak. She's been through a traumatic ordeal and it's going to take a long time and a great deal of healing for her to get her strength back. She's starting to wake up ... and she's asking for you," the doctor said to Ethan.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter," Alexis said gratefully to the physician.

"Can we go in to see her now?" Ethan asked. He was eager to see Kristina and their little girl.

The doctor nodded. He said that they could go in and see Kristina now. "Don't stay too long and do your best not to upset her," the doctor warned. "We don't want her hemorrhaging again."

"We'll do our best not to upset her," Sonny promised.

Sonny walked into the hospital room to see his daughter. Kristina was laying there on bed, her eyes closed. She looked weak, pale, and almost as if the life had been drained from her. The normally strong- willed man was fighting the urge to cry at the sight that lay before his eyes. Why hadn't he looked harder and longer for her? Why hadn't he torn Wyndemere into a billion shreds to find her? He should have done more! He walked to his daughter's beside and sat in the chair as he reached out for her hand, taking it into his.

"Kristina," he said, a gruff edge to his voice. Behind him he heard Alexis entering their daughter's hospital room.

Alexis rushed into the room and made her way over to Kristina's side. "My baby girl," she said tearfully as she planted a kiss on Kristina's cheek. As she said the words, the little one started to whimper from in her isolette. All eyes were on the tiny, dark-haired baby. Ethan walked in and picked up his baby girl, cuddling her close against his chest. He then walked over to Kristina. He settled himself on her other side away from her parents.

"Krissy," he said as he took her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I was so worried," he told her. "I thought..."

He looked down at the baby. *I thought you were dying,* he finished silently, but he couldn't say those words. They hurt him all the way to his core.

"Thank God you're alright," Ethan said as his gaze returned to Krissy's.

"We are all so glad to see you," said Alexis. "We were so worried about you."

Luke walked in, seeing the family gathered around Kristina. He caught a glimpse of the baby in Ethan's arms. A little smile played over his lips. He now had a precious granddaughter.

Kristina was taking in everything being said as she tried find the words to speak. "Mom, Dad, Ethan," she said softly. She held her arms up almost limply for baby Alexandra. She longed to hold her daughter.

"I was so scared," she said softly to everyone. "I don't know how I would have made it without Ethan." She loved the sight of him holding their daughter.

Gently Ethan placed Alexandra into Kristina's arms. He bent forward slightly to tenderly kiss her cheek. He was so thankful that she was going to be alright. "She's absolutely beautiful," Sonny spoke up, his heart heavy as he gazed at his newborn granddaughter. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra," Kristina said softly as she held her daughter in her arms. She was so glad that her daughter was safe, but she knew that her son wasn't so lucky.

"Ethan, we have to get Kristofer," she said.

Tears filled Alexis's eyes when she realized her granddaughter had been named after her. "Who is Kristofer?" Alexis asked. "The other baby?"

"Yes, he's our son, and Helena has him. She said she was naming him Nikkos Stavros Spencaevich Cassadine," Ethan said with a shudder. "After all the great Cassadine men."

"Great Cassadine men, my ass!" Luke said in a hiss.

"We're going to get him back," Sonny vowed.

"We are," said Ethan. "But before we do anything, I need to talk to Kristina alone."

Everyone hesitated. "Please," Ethan prompted. He waited patiently, and finally Sonny, Alexis, and Luke reluctantly left the room.

Ethan pulled up a chair to sit down at Kristina's bedside. He moved in as close as he possibly could. "Kristina, we need to talk," he said quietly as he gazed into her eyes. She looked so beautiful holding their precious daughter. He knew he had to do everything in his power to rescue their son, but it was going to be dangerous. He knew their nightmare was far from over.

Kristina looked at him in confusion. What did Ethan want to say? "Ethan , what is it?" she asked. She was worried as she cradled Alexandra in her arms.

"It's about the baby. You know I have to go and rescue him," he said as he held her hand. "It might be dangerous... but I have to do this. I have to find our son."


	16. Sacred

**~*~Chapter Sixteen: Sacred~*~**

"That witch took our son, and I am gonna get him back. I have to go with Sonny and my dad to rescue him," Ethan explained. He could see the fear written across Kristina's face. She knew how much danger he would be in, but what other choice did they have? Someone had to stop the evil, baby-stealing Helena.

"Ethan, please, _please_ be careful," Kristina begged. "Alexandra and I need you to come back to us safe and in one piece."

"I promise I'll be careful," he said as he leaned forward, holding Krissy for a moment. He wanted to stay here with her and their little girl, but he couldn't. Their son needed him. He was just a defenseless infant... and who knows what that evil Helena had planned for him.

"I also promise I won't come home without our little boy," Ethan said.

She leaned toward him to kiss him. Ethan wrapped his arms around Kristina, returning her kiss. His mouth took complete possession of hers. The last thing he wanted was to leave her and their daughter right now. He should be here, but he couldn't be two places at once. He had to get their little boy home to them... and back in his mother's arms. Sadly, Kristina never even got to hold him. Kristofer had never been held by his mother. The thought of that made tears prick at Ethan's eyes. When he pulled away from Krissy's kiss, his eyes were visibly moist.

"I don't want to leave you," Ethan said as his voice broke. "But I am doing what I have to do... for Kristofer... so the four of us can be back together as a family. I love you, Kristina." Looking into her eyes, Ethan held her hand.

"I love you, too, Ethan," Kristina whispered.

His heart turned over, hearing his words. Kristina loved him... and in the strength of that love, he could do anything. Their love was so powerful. They had already been through so much- captivity, being forced to have sex at Helena's command, losing their son after his birth, the struggle they had underwent to escape - and now, they would fight to get him back. Their son had been torn from their lives, but even so, they would fight. They would fight... and they would win. Ethan was ready for his greatest battle.

He walked out of Kristina's hospital room and approached his father and Sonny who were talking in the hallway. They glanced at Ethan as they finished with their conversation. "Let's take out the witch," Ethan said. Luke and Sonny nodded. They too were ready for battle. Helena Cassadine was going down.


	17. Rescued

~*~Chapter Seventeen: Rescued~*~

Molly and Sam arrived at the hospital. They rushed to Kristina's room. "Krissy!" Sam said as she hugged her younger sister so tight in her arms. "We missed you so much. How are you? Are you alright?"

"Sam, Molly... hi," Kristina said.

"I- I was so scared," she told her sisters.

"I am sure you were scared," said Sam. "You went through a terrible ordeal. I am so glad you are back!"

"We prayed for you everyday," Molly stated as she kissed her sister's cheek. "Where's Ethan? Is he okay?"

"He... He had to go," Kristina said quietly. She felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. It made it hard to explain to them. They were her sisters though; she needed to tell them.

"Alexandra has a brother," she said in an almost-whisper.

"Who's Alexandra?" asked Molly. Then she remembered her mother say that Kristina had given birth to twins and the baby girl's name was Alexandra.

"Where is she?" Sam said, looking around the room. "Where's your baby?"

Just then the nurse entered, carrying the infant. Tenderly, the nurse placed the baby in her mother's embrace.

"Ohhh there she is..." Molly said sweetly. "She's sooo cute!"

"She's adorable, Krissy," said Sam. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your baby boy. I hope he's rescued soon."

"I have faith that Ethan will get him back," Alexis said as she walked in the door. "He has Luke, Sonny and Jason on his side."

Kristina looked up at her mother as she cradled her daughter gently in her arms. "I'm so worried," she stated. "I'm scared that something will happen to Ethan."

"Try not to worry," said Sam as she held her sister's hand. "You've been through far too much."

"You have," Molly said softly. "But don't worry now; it's going to be okay."

Alexis came over to provide support for her daughter. "Kristina, we are all here for you. We love you dearly," she said.

"I love you, Mom. I love you guys, too," she said to Molly and Sam. "I'm just scared. I need Ethan to come back. We're a family now. I just don't know what I'd do without him in my life."

"Everything's going to be alright, Sis. I just know it is," Molly said as she kissed Kristina's cheek. "Ethan will come back to you... He has to."

Sam and Alexis looked at each other. As much as they all wanted to believe that Ethan would come back safely; they knew it was a very dangerous situation. All they could do was pray.

"We love you and this little girl so much," Alexis said.

Sam and Molly took turns holding little Alexandra. They cuddled her and kissed her. As they waited, they did everything they could to keep Krissy in good spirits.

Kristina watched her sisters holding her daughter. She felt content for the moment as she tried to forget the danger. She knew her family would love her son, too, because he was just as important and just as cute. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Ethan in it. She prayed that she wouldn't lose him now.

*Come home to me safely, Ethan,* Kristina thought silently. *I need you.*

Meanwhile, Luke, Sonny, Ethan, and Jason had arrived on the island. The guards were everywhere, but Milo and Max had seen sent in first to take them out. It was like a blood-bath. The few remaining guards were quickly eliminated by Jason and Ethan as they entered the castle. Sonny and Luke followed close behind, their guns also drawn. "Where is that bitch Helena?" Luke called out as they stood in the living room. Blood stained the furniture, but there was no sign of Helena or the child.

"We have to find her before she takes off with the baby," said Sonny.

"The roof!" Ethan called out when he heard the distinct sound of a chopper overhead.

Helena was getting ready to leave in a helicopter with baby Kristofer. Ethan and the others scrambled up the staircase and to the roof as fast as their legs could carry them. They had to get to the baby before Helena left the island. If she took the baby overseas, Ethan may never see his precious little boy again.

Once they got to the roof, they faced Helena head-on. She was holding the newborn baby in a blue blanket. She was just about to step onto the chopper when Luke approached, holding a gun.

"Hand the baby over, you old witch!" Luke growled. "Your fight is not with Ethan or Kristina; it's with me!"

Helena laughed and said, "Nothing can stop me! This child is mine!"

Thor came from out of nowhere, charging at Luke. Several gunshots were fired and Thor was killed. Moments later, Luke lay on the ground, appearing lifeless. Helena too lay in a pool of her own blood.

The crying baby had fallen to the ground near Helena's twisted form. She had dropped him during the shoot-out. Ethan rushed to his son and gathered him up in his arms. "Kristofer, are you alright?" Ethan asked, looking at the baby.

Baby Kris continued to cry. It was music to Ethan's ears. It meant that his son was alright.

"Thank God. I can't wait to get you back home to your mommy," Ethan said as he kissed the child's tiny face.

Meanwhile, Sonny was kneeling over the bleeding body of his dearest friend. "We have to get Luke to the hospital now!" Sonny cried out to Jason. "...Or he's not going to make it!"

Hearing Sonny's frantic words, Ethan's heart clenched. He couldn't lose his father... not when he had just regained his son!


	18. Held

**~*~Chapter Eighteen: Held~*~**

Ethan walked into Kristina's hospital room carrying a baby boy in a bloodstained blanket. He hadn't even let the doctors look over his child yet. He wanted to give him to Kristina. "Our son," he said as he placed the infant into her arms.

Kristina gasped. "Ethan!" she said as she looked down into her arms where he had placed their son. She looked him over quickly to see that he was perfect. Thankfully, there wasn't a scratch upon their precious baby.

"Are you okay?" she asked then, looking up at the man she loved. She was so glad to be holding her son in her arms. Their baby was safe and sound, and Ethan had come back to her.

"He's amazing," Ethan stated. "He doesn't even have a single bruise. It's a miracle."

Ethan stood there, seeming to be in shock. He still couldn't believe he had seen his dad get shot. Their son was okay and he had made it out alive. But what about his dad? Would Luke be okay? It wasn't fair! Ethan didn't want to lose his dad.

"I'm so glad that everyone is okay and safe," Kristina said. "But... where's my dad? Where's yours?"

"Your dad is fine. Everyone's fine... except..." Ethan hesitated. It sounded awful just pushing the words passed his lips. He struggled to tell her what had happened.

"My dad was shot," he finally stated. "But before he was wounded, he took out Helena. The old witch who kept us captive and took our son is dead."

"Ohhh my God! Did someone bring him to the hospital?!" Kristina exclaimed. "Helena's dead?! I am glad she's gone! She is... _was_ so awful!"

Sonny walked in, seeing Kristina holding her baby son and Ethan standing by her side. Tears were glimmering in Ethan's eyes. Sonny heard Kristina's comment as he entered the room.

"Don't worry. Luke's going to be just fine. The doctors are patching him up right now," he said to Ethan and Krissy. "He's as tough as nails. He wouldn't let Helena defeat him. In the end, she paid the ultimate price. We didn't let evil triumph over good. We are all going to survive this and we'll be just fine."

"That we are," said Ethan, smiling in relief. He reached for his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in the nearby incubator. He cuddled Alexandra close, leaning in close to Kristina. They were all reunited again. They were a family and life was joyous.

"Everything we've been through has made us stronger," spoke Kristina. "We are free of Helena now. She'll never hurt us again."

Kristina kissed the top of her son's little head. He was such a fighter, just like his parents. They were all going to be okay. They had a future... and it was together.

The rest of the family came to sit at Kristina's side, marvelling over the two precious babies. For the first time in his life, baby Kristofer was held in his mother's loving arms. It was just the beginning of a beautiful life.

THE END

Author's Note: This story was inspired by Natalie Grant's song "Held."


End file.
